


【尊礼】深蓝梦境

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题是周防尊X宗像礼司。《深蓝梦境》是原人物背景设定，共分为三章+序篇，全文约5.3w字。





	1. 序章：失踪的王权者

序章 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

哼……  
吠舞罗常常聚集的地方，HOMRA的酒吧里，主要的成员们都在空气却安静得出奇，时而传来的声音，就是他们的首领周防尊鼻息发出的冷哼声。他此刻眉头紧皱，一言不发的抽着烟，左臂上的伤口浸出衣服的血渍已经干涸，呈现出触目惊心的黑色。

“尊……”衣角被轻轻拉扯着，周防无奈地叹了口气，换是别人恐怕早就被他可怕的气场所吓得后退。也只有她，周防是最没办法发火的，他看着那小小的身影：“怎么了？”

“你的伤......不要紧吗？”安娜一脸担心地看着周防。

周防自嘲般地看了一眼伤处，漫不经心地说：“我没事的，安娜。”大手在她头上轻轻的拍了一下，然后从吧台上草薙丢在上面的烟盒里掏出一根烟，不一会儿，淡淡地烟雾从他唇间溢出。

“尊哥！我们去给你报仇！”一直在忍耐的八田美咲“腾”地从沙发上站了起来。坐在他旁边的镰本力夫试图拉住他：“八田哥，你冷静一点！”

周防转过头瞥了一眼八田：“好啊，但是你能打赢第四王权者宗像礼司吗？”

“......”八田语塞了，但仍然气不过：“但是尊哥你不能就这样白白被打伤吧！”

“美咲，你少说几句吧！”斜靠在吧台里的草薙拦住了他的话，然后看着一脸阴沉的周防，缓缓地说：“尊哥要不你先去楼上休息一下吧！和青组发生摩擦又不是第一次了，就不要太放在心上了。”

十束多多良倒是一点也不担心的样子，他望着周防笑着说：“既然受了伤你就可以好好休息了吧！以后还有‘报仇’的机会嘛！”

听了十束的话，周防愣了一下，喃喃自语道： “哼！宗像......礼司。”站起身来朝楼梯那边走去，直到楼上寝室的门关上的声音，大家的心才落了下来。

看起来已经忍了很久，周防走了之后，镰本立刻拿起桌子上放着的汽水猛灌了几口：“话说尊哥为什么会受伤啊？他可是我们的赤之王啊！和青之王战斗过那么多次，没见流那么多血......”

四个大人加一个小女孩，面面相觑。  
是啊，尊哥到底是怎么受的伤呢？

周防尊脱去上衣，左臂上那一道7公分左右的伤口已经没有出血了，但是动作稍微大了一点还是有些疼痛，他侧身躺好本意是想要睡一会儿，但是一闭眼就想起了宗像礼司那张端正到令人讨厌的英俊面孔，还有他傲视一切的表情，无论如何都没办法入睡。

这是发生在两小时前良古川街口和Scepter 4遭遇冲突的事情。本来只是赤组抓捕违反规定的氏族成员吉川刚，但是有民众报了警，青组成员奉命也赶到了现场。

大约是有人报告了赤之王也在吧！青之王宗像礼司，缓缓地从车里面走了出来，两个人交谈的矛盾点在于把这个人交给政府处理还是赤组人内部处理，正当谈话陷入僵局的时候，Scepter 4有消息说吉川刚在旁边中谷大厦的天台上，还抓了个女服务员当人质！

“草薙，你带人在大厦的所有出入口守着，我上去看看。”周防转过身对草薙出云交代着。  
他应声后带着大家快步朝中谷大厦小跑了过去。

“室长！我带一队人上去吧！”副长淡岛世理向前半步申请行动。  
宗像礼司注视着距离自己三米左右的红发男人，对淡岛的建议思考了片刻，另作安排道：“不了，你带人去把中谷大厦包围起来，让酒店的人配合关闭营业。”

“可是——！”  
“既然赤之王要亲自上阵了，我要是不奉陪岂不是显得太没有礼貌了。“宗像嘴角扬起一丝轻蔑的微笑。

天台上倒是没花多少工夫就解救了人质，吉川刚估计是看到两个王同时出现被吓得不轻，然而他到底跟谁走这个问题并没有得到解决。周防尊和宗像礼司不可避免打了起来，接近400平方的天台上两个人可以毫不顾忌的交手。胶着在靠近围栏的位置时，周防朝宗像的腹部挥动着拳头，那拳头包裹着火焰带着天崩地裂的力量猛击过去，而宗像举起手里的剑抵挡，巨大的冲击力令宗像向后退了几步，只见围栏断裂，眼看着宗像右脚就要踩空——

“宗像！”周防下意识地伸手去拉他的胳膊，却被他猛然刺过来的剑划伤了手臂，刺痛感令周防皱紧了眉头，手里使劲儿往后一拽，还是将他拉了回来。

有温热的血顺着手背滴落在地上，周防紧握的拳头上火焰熊熊燃烧，身体被更加耀眼的红光包裹着。而宗像一脸吃惊地看着他，手里的剑放了下来，坦白说刚才就算是从39楼的天台上掉下去，凭借王的力量也不会有事，他没想到的是周防竟然伸手去拉他，还是被自己刺伤的情况下奋力拽他上来。 

“周防，到此为止吧！吉川由你带走，好好管束就没有问题。”  
两人对峙了一分钟，宗像犀利的眼神瞟了一眼坐在角落里瑟瑟发抖的吉川刚，将天狼星收回了剑鞘，他轻声叹了口气表示和解的意愿。

“哈？你在胡说什么？！打架到一半你说走就走吗？”  
周防的不客气地低吼道，他明白宗像在为刺伤自己而让步，但他却很讨厌宗像示弱。

宗像礼司微笑了一下，食指推了一下镜框：“不好意思啊，我并不喜欢打架。”  
“但是我喜欢！”周防举起充满炽热力量的拳头朝宗像冲了过来。

宗像却依然在微笑，眯起淡紫色的眼睛意志坚定地看着如同野兽般冲过来的周防，双手垂在身侧，没有任何要抵挡的意思。

拳头在靠近宗像鼻子的位置停住了，巨大的冲击力令宗像的头发随风乱舞，热浪扑面而来，宗像却只是微微闭了下眼睛。  
“宗像，你混蛋！”

周防忍不住骂道，一双金色的眼睛瞪着他，慢慢收回了拳头，这种被小瞧了的怒火烧的自己非常难受。

“既然说了交给你来处理，那么我这就收队了。”宗像挺直身体轻描淡写地说着，然后就楼梯间走了。

他竟然就这样走了吗？！ 周防目瞪口呆地看着宗像的背影，一句话都说不出。

====================================================

序章： P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

然后，周防就带着一肚子别扭的情绪回到了HOMRA，没有告诉任何人这个伤的由来。昏昏沉沉的梦里面，他挥舞着拳头把火球朝对手扔了过去，但是眼前突然闪过宗像礼司的微笑，惊得他猛地坐起身来。

周防喘着粗气朝卫生间走去，镜子里的脸上全是冷汗。好不容易冷静下来，从下午一直睡到半夜，现在已经完全没有睡意了，他坐在床边点了支烟，想出去走走。

================= 

宗像礼司带队回到驻地后，并没有向任何人说起过为什么没有逮捕吉川 刚，平静地像无事发生。直到第三天早上，淡岛世理实在忍不住满腹疑问，还有个重要的原因就是她要负责记录出勤事由，看着正在翻阅文件的室长，她鼓起勇气问道：“请问室长，前天的行动该如何记录呢？”

“吉川刚抢的是赤组内部人员，原则上是属于赤族人自己的解决范围。至于绑架的服务员，只是受到了恐吓而已，没有受伤。”宗像解释道。  
“但是，室长——？”

“淡岛君，记录事实是你的职责。”宗像礼司那金边眼镜后面的眼神渐渐严厉起来。

“是，我知道了。”淡岛微微点了点头，忽然有点后悔问了这些问题，她既然选择无条件相信室长，那么就照他说的做就好了，太多疑问只会扰乱自己的心。

口袋里的手机振动起来，“是草薙出云？”淡岛不由睁大了眼睛，又看了看宗像。  
“你先接电话吧！”

淡岛感到非常意外，草薙几乎没在她上班时间打来过电话，于是赶紧到退到门外 接起了电话。  
几分钟后，淡岛世理脸色很难看的回到宗像办公室。  
“出什么事了吗？”宗像问道。

“呃，是吠舞罗的草薙出云打来的电话，希望能来拜访你一下......呃.....他现在就在大门外。”淡岛有些为难地看着室长。

“呵呵，真是稀奇啊！赤组的干部怎么会想要拜访我？到底什么事呢？”宗像撑起手臂双手交叉放在面前。

“他希望能亲自对您说。”  
“嗯唔，好吧！叫他进来吧！”宗像微笑着应允道。

“什么？周防尊失踪了？！”  
听到草薙出云简述了此行的事由，淡岛世理惊得瞠目结舌。

“事实上，那天和您交过手回来就一直闷着，从下午他就上楼去睡觉之后，已经快两天没有看到他了。”草薙的神情有些焦虑，“手机也没有带，也没给任何人说过他去了哪里。”

“周防不会有事的，他一直都自由惯了的，要不到多久就会回来的。”宗像觉得这不是什么大事，淡淡地应声，“那个小女孩，安娜应该能很快找到他的吧？”

“这次情况不一样，因为连安娜也感应不到他在哪里。”草薙继续说着：“再说安娜的能力并不稳定，在找人方面也不是每次都能成功，只要周防封闭内心安娜就无法感觉到他。”

“那么，你希望我做什么呢？”宗像礼司沉下脸色，望着草薙。

“我想请您找到我们的王。”草薙深吸了口气，认真的请求道，“周防的力量如果爆发，没有十束拉回他，没有您对抗他，这样的情况如果发生了，您也会很头疼吧？”

“草薙！你这是什么话！”淡岛听出了一丝威胁的语气，厉声呵斥道。  
只见宗像站起身来走到窗边，若有所思了片刻：“草薙先生，你先回吧！我们负责来找到周防。”

“室长.....！”淡岛没想到他竟然会答应这样的要求。

宗像背着双手，沉着冷静地说：“他说的没错，像周防这样的不亚于千万吨级炸药的人物，怎么能任他随意玩消失呢？”

“那真是太感谢您了！”草薙见他答应了，一下子安心不少，“如果我家那任性的王突然回来了，我会第一时间告诉淡岛小姐的！”

“任性的.....王呢！”宗像轻声说道，嘴角扬起了一丝难以捉摸的微笑。

“哦对了，还有件事......”草薙正要离去，忽然想起了另外的事情，“周防手臂上的伤，是您......啊！对不起！”他似乎意识到这么问太失礼了，于是立刻打住了。

宗像垂下眼睑，那表情显得有些漫不经心：“是我刺伤的，有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”草薙应声道，“感谢您肯帮忙，告辞了。”

草薙出云离开后，淡岛有些难以置信地看着室长：”室长您......”

“我要出去一趟，有紧急需要我处理的事情可以打电话，其他的就交由你全权处理。”宗像礼司的表情忽然变得严肃起来，他知道淡岛想问什么，而他并不想就刺伤周防的事再做过多的解释。

“请问您需要带哪些人出去？我这就去安排。”

“不必了。我一个人就够了，要找到这个任性的王，不需要浪费那么多资源。”宗像望着窗外的眼神中混着愠怒。

===============================

周防尊，对宗像礼司来说是无法忽视的存在。

这国家背后的领导人黄金之王的意思非常清楚，宗像是牵制周防重要力量。不知道从何时起，宗像发现自己总是下意识地关注他的动向，不再像是在执行任务，而是想要更深地了解他，这种危险的想法令他感到心惊。

那天在天台上周防的那一拳，为什么自己会相信他并不会真的打过来？那一刹那的精密计算如果失误，恐怕青之王就无法站在这里了......宗像礼司笑了笑，独自走在街道上暗暗地想道。

街道上忙碌的人群川流不息，周防到底去了哪里宗像一时也没有头绪。  
宗像礼司站在昨天和赤组的相遇的十字路口闭上了眼睛，他的感觉渐渐敏锐起来，脑海里闪过和周防战斗过的每一个地方，他说过的那些刻薄的讽刺宗像的话，或许.......会有线索。

“宗像.......”

仿佛听到有人在叫着他的名字，宗像礼司尝试打开第六感，让自己的心可以去更远的地方窥视。王权者，对于这个世界是非常特别的，他们有着与众不同的气场，就算什么都不做也能引人侧目。所有的王都是由那石板选上的，因此王与王之间，有着神秘的羁绊。

周防......你快点给我滚出来！  
宗像礼司皱紧眉头，从某个方位感觉到了抗拒，甚至是挑衅。就好像是在玩捉迷藏：告诉了你我在娜个方位，我在哪里需要你自己来找。忽然，宗像慢慢睁开了眼睛，他满意地用中指推了下镜架。

周防尊的气息来自正北方。宗像已经猜到他在哪里了。于是拦了一辆出租车， 径直朝他那里飞驰而去。

==================================================

序章： P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

竟然一个人跑到这里来了......

这个看起来没有人会去的地方，其实是一个仓库。建筑已经有些年头了，从外面看起来到处是灰尘和杂物，一派破败不堪的景象。而这个地方，是半年前宗像和周防战斗过的地方。结果到最后，谁也没有能制服谁，两个人却都搞得灰头土脸。

宗像推开了仓库的大门，里面零零散散地堆放着布匹，而周防尊则躺在其中一捆布料的顶上，似乎在等着他。

“真是会给人添麻烦的人呐！”宗像礼司背着手，有些责怪地语气说道。

周防尊一个翻身从上面跳了下来，僵硬的笑了一下：“真不愧是青之王，这么快就找到我了。”

“你家的谋士可是非常担心的安危呢，专门跑到Scepter 4来拜托我找你。”宗像停顿了一下，“既然没什么事还是快点回去吧！”

周防从口袋里掏出烟，悠然地点燃。透过薄薄的烟雾他望着宗像：“你就不问我为什么到这里来吗？”

“嗯？什么意思？  
“你的剑刺伤了我，我就不应该找机会报仇吗？”周防的眼神带着些许玩笑。

宗像的脸色沉了下来，他正色说道：“但是我并不想和你打。我们的力量不该用在这种无聊的事情上 。”

毫不夸张地说，他生气起来的样子，令周防尊兴奋。

周防慢慢地走了过去，和那淡紫色的眼睛对视着：”宗像，看样子我无论去哪里你都会跟来啊.....“对方没有说话，周防将嘴里的烟递到了他的唇边。

“唔.....？”宗像只稍稍愣了一下，便接受了。他并不常抽烟，但是看到周防抽烟的时候，偶尔也会抽一支。

周防的表情柔和下来，在宗像侧过脸颊弹烟灰的时候，突然伸过右手慢慢地抚上了宗像的脖颈。

“周防你......！！”  
宗像吃了一惊，本能地向后退了两步，却被周防一把拽进怀里，手里的烟也掉落在地上，宗像睁大眼睛呵斥道：”你不是要打架吗？现在我愿意陪你打了！放开我！”

“我就喜欢你这表情，很适合你。”周防冲着他笑了一下，毫不犹豫地吻住那双玫瑰色的唇，根本不顾宗像的奋力挣扎，而是粗暴地攻城略地，探入他的口腔将自己的气息揉碎了全部送入宗像的唇齿间，酥麻得犹如蚂蚁在啃噬的感受不断刺激着他的大脑。

周防的力气很大，将宗像拉扯到那堆码间，抓住他的手腕开始扯那蓝色制服的扣子，那繁复的制服令他皱起眉头：“啧！你每天扣那么多扣子不觉得麻烦吗？”

大概是被周防的吻蛊惑了，身体被他那么用力地抱紧，宗像似乎已经明白了他的意思，看着那笨拙解扣子的手法，喘着粗气：“原来堂堂赤王连几颗扣子都奈何不了，呵呵.....” 

“哼！抱歉了！”  
周防尊哪里那么好的耐心！只见他将那衣服朝两边用力一扯，大小扣子崩落地到处都是，衬衣也被撕裂了，宗像那雪白的胸膛顿时暴露在他的眼前，火热的掌心从脖颈一寸一寸地向下抚摸着，细致的皮肤总让人有种想要弄坏他的冲动。

宗像感觉到他的唇舌在锁骨急切地亲吻着，瞥了一眼被扯坏的制服：“你真是够野蛮的......周防，我说你、你确定要做这种事吗？”

“你不会想让我现在停下来吧！”  
周防摸到他的乳首的时候，以磨人的速度在二指间搓揉着，他注意到宗像的脸泛起了红潮，而那肉粒也诚实地坚挺起来。他坏心眼地笑了一下，用腿故意去磨蹭他的股间：“而且，我不觉得你现在能停下来。”

“呃……！”  
被周防逼着直面欲望，宗像觉得大为恼火：“别、别那么粗鲁......啊！呃.....”那男人用力吮吸他的乳头，一种异样的感觉冲上头顶，他并不知道自己的这个器官竟然能带来快感。手忙脚乱地不知道如何应对时，周防那不规矩的手已经朝下攻了过去。

宗像的性器无法抑制地勃起了，周防非常满意的握住了那里，他凑在宗像的耳边低语着：“我要你，宗像。”

“说什么要、要我……快、快放手！”宗像鼻尖上浸出了细密的汗水，有些不满地轻轻摆动着腰部，周防揉搓那肉茎的手法很撩人，拇指的指腹细致地涂抹着顶端的小孔，似乎在等宗像的理智决堤。

“到这边来！”周防将宗像推到在布堆里，取下那碍事的眼镜，并让他以趴着的姿势跪在那里。

“诶？周防，我不要这样的！喂——！”宗像嚷着。

周防用肘部压制着他的腰，根本不理会他的抗议将他的裤子扯了下来，双臀感觉到凉意的时候宗像知道已经来不及了。

“吵死了！这种时候还要啰嗦吗？”周防从后面抱住他，脸颊在那白皙的背上边蹭边吻着：“你放松点，交给我！”

周防的手指抵住那穴口稍稍用力便挺进了，宗像嘴里发出一声闷哼，抓住布匹的手青筋毕现。并不十分耐心的试探，周防开始增加了挺进的手指。然而宗像依然咬着牙挺着，尽管膝盖有些发抖，却没有发出任何声音。

他真是倔强的让人火大！

周防紧蹙着眉头，用手指在那肠道里探索者，同样是男人当然知道什么地方会让男人兴奋起来。忽然，从那骄傲的青王嘴里发出一声短促的叹息声，连不断滴落蜜汁的肉茎都颤抖不已。周防觉得准备工作做的差不多了，凑过去在他的脸颊上吻了一下：“宗像，吐气。”

“什、什么？”宗像所有的感觉都聚集在周防不断刺激肠道敏感点的手指上，还没来得及听清楚他说什么，周防的分身抵住那穴口顶入了几分。

“吐气！”  
周防在他的臀上拍了一巴掌，沙哑的声音命令道。因为身下的人死命咬紧牙关，如果周防再继续挺进他就有咬着舌头的危险，他现在真是有些生气了。

==========================================================

序章： P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“呼呼……哈......！”

宗像的身体被强行打开，痛感和快感交替在他的大脑里掠过，已经容不得他的羞耻心作祟，微微张开嘴便开始大口地喘息，夹杂着低沉的呻吟溢出。

周防的喉间发出一声野兽般的低吼，现在他已经完全入侵到宗像的身体里，舒服得觉得像踩在云里。

“好紧......”他每动一下都觉得浑身颤抖，一波强过一波的酥麻感觉涌上来，于是他紧紧扣住宗像的腰开始动作。

两个人的身体紧紧交缠在一起，只顾着从对方的肉体里索取快感，宗像觉得那个不断进攻的器官像是洛铁，滚烫坚硬得令人害怕。而此时，周防看到宗像的身体泛起了淫糜的粉红色，腰颤抖的厉害，忍不住开始加快抽送的速度。

“宗像的青色.......很漂亮啊！”  
高潮来临之际， 周防的喉间溢出这句混沌不清的话，强烈的性刺激令宗像迷乱的眼睛浮起了雾色。

“够、够了......！放开我……！”  
“还不够。”  
这对他赤王来说是只是个开始，他将宗像翻过身来平躺着，继续在他身上索取着，直到这冷静的肉体崩溃。

宗像已经无法思考了，令他天旋地转的情欲将他吞噬，如果不紧紧抱住他的背，就有坠落的危险。所以，只好任由他予取予求。

“现在要怎么办？”宗像侧身躺着，看着被撕烂的制服问道。

周防揉了揉还突突跳个不停的太阳穴，看到宗像的眼睛里湿漉漉得很是色气，忍不住想去抚摸他情潮未退的脸颊， 结果宗像打开了他的手：“不要对我做这么恶心的动作。”

“怎么？还害羞吗......”  
周防轻声笑了一下，侧身看着他，那身子被汗浸湿越发色气了。  
“我去给你找衣服来，在这之前你先在这里等着。”

“哈？开什么玩笑！”宗像礼司觉得这个建议简直不可思议，立刻就要起身，然而腰和下半身的根本使不上力气，周防赶紧伸手抱住了他。

“你就别逞强了！现在你的状况，即便是王也没办法吧！”

周防的话没有错，宗像无法反驳，因为他确实没办法自由行动，“那你快点去吧！我可不想这副样子呆在这里。

周防站起来开始穿衣服看着他说道：“放心吧！这里没人来的。”  
“你玩失踪其实是想引我到这里吧？”

身后传来宗像的问话，周防转过望着他含糊其辞地说了一句：“可能吧.....！”  
大门被关上了，空旷的仓库里只有了宗像一个人了。

“宗像的青色......很漂亮啊！”

脑海里又响起周防情不自禁说出的话，宗像闭上眼睛喃喃地说：“那个笨蛋......”

==============================

“尊？！你去哪里了？”  
草薙出云吃惊地睁大眼睛看着突然推门而入的周防尊。

“有点私事要处理。回头再给你解释。“  
周防尊刚才匆忙从自己的衣柜里拿了一套衣服装进袋子里，只简单交代了一下又出去了。

大约过了20分钟，草薙出云想起应该给淡岛世理去了电话，既然现在赤之王回来了，不用再劳烦青之王了。但是挂掉电话不到10分钟，淡岛又回电话了。

“我们室长联系不上了，你问下周防有没有碰到他啊。”淡岛的声音显得有些焦急。

“诶？怎么会呢？周防说有私事要办又出门了，但是没听到说遇到室长啊。“

“这可怎么办.......市正厅来电话了，有急事找他！ ”

“你先别着急......”草薙正想安慰他，看到在沙发上一直盯着他看的安娜，“这样，我让安娜试着找找吧！”  
“可以吗？不是说她的能力不稳定吗？”淡岛有些担心地说。

“所以说试一试嘛！有消息告诉你啊！”  
“拜托了！”  
挂掉电话后，安娜便开始用手里的红色玻璃珠感应宗像的位置。 

大约过了十分钟，安娜的玻璃珠停了下来。  
“宗像礼司和周防尊在一起。”那洋娃娃一般的脸面无表情地宣布着结果。

“诶？”  
“他们正在回来的路上。”

”哈......“  
草薙有些糊涂了，既然在一起为什么淡岛会联系不上宗像呢？马上拨通淡岛的电话，想要告诉她这个结果的时候。

电话那端传来了有些绝望的声音：“谢谢你啊，室长.......他回来了。”

“回来就好啊！”草薙松了一口气。

“但是他竟然穿着红色的T恤和破洞的牛仔裤?！而且制服也没有带回来......“  
淡岛的口气简直生无可恋。

“啊？！”草薙嘴里的烟都掉了，他可不想把刚才周防提着的那袋东西和那个傲慢的青王现在的奇装异服联系在一起。

“我们的王到底在搞什么啊......”  
草薙和淡岛觉得脑袋都要炸了。

The end


	2. 《深蓝梦境》第一章

第一章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

胸闷地厉害，呼吸困难。

皮肤分明有冰凉的触感，却传来清晰的刺痛感，身体无法动弹，就像是烧红的铁块骤然落入水中。四周混沌一片，模糊的视线能看到深蓝的海水挤压着他的身体，随着头上的光线越来越淡，他急切地想喊叫一声，但是一张口就有溺水的窒息感。他尝试挥动双臂，身体却有如被铁块拖拽着坠向深渊。

这种事怎么可能？他可是赤之王，周防尊。

周防......  
有人在叫他，他努力向周围望去，除了飘逸流动的青色，什么也没有。

周防，我要杀了你.......

记忆深处的声音由远及近，那是一个冷酷的声音。  
宗像礼司。

周防认出了他的声音。是他来了。我就知道，这熟悉的青色是他的颜色。  
他努力唤醒自己的意识，然而徒劳无功。

你为什么擅自闯入我的梦？  
宗像礼司的脸忽然出现在他的眼前，那紫色的瞳孔闪着虽然冷淡却暧昧不清的光芒。

我......  
急于解释的周防尊，一张嘴便感觉海水灌入他的口腔鼻息，好难受！

“尊！快醒醒！”

周防猛地惊醒过来，发现自己不仅脸上，连衣服都湿了一大片，他看到草薙出云拿着一个空的大杯子，很显然里面的水是用来泼醒他了。然而当他看到抓住自己T恤一角瑟瑟发抖的栉名安娜，顾不上自己呼吸还没平复，轻轻地握住那小手：”安娜，以后不要这样了。”

“尊哥，你到底梦见什么？怎么叫你都叫不醒！”草薙重新拿了杯水递给他，“你浑身痉挛不停，要不是安娜恐怕这栋房子都要被你烧掉了......真是吓死人了。”

安娜是极少数获得允许能走进周防内心的人，而且她的能力非常特殊。正是她分担了周防的不安，那小小的身体承受了几倍的痛苦，所以此刻的她脸色非常苍白，满脸的冷汗。这令周防非常的愧疚，他拉过安娜，轻轻地摸着她的头发：“没事了，放心吧！你在我身边躺一会而吧！”

安娜眨了眨眼睛，什么也没说只微微点了点头，爬到沙发上枕着周防的腿疲惫地开始了自己的梦境。

“尊，你刚才梦见了什么啊？”草薙很少见到他会在梦中失控，对他的状况随时保持警惕也是草薙给自己的责任。

周防尊从茶几上拿了支烟点上，望着安娜的睡脸，淡淡的说了声：“梦见讨厌的人了，不是什么大不了的事。”  
“最近你的睡眠似乎一直都不太好啊！有什么心事吗？”

“没有。”周防嘴里溢出的烟雾，在酒吧上空形成一层薄雾，“要说什么让人心烦的，就是底下那帮人用我力量做些让我不省心的事情吧！草薙，你帮我多盯着点，要是被蓝衣——咳咳！不说了，我想出去走走！”

“尊？”

周防尊非常小心地将安娜的趴在他腿上的身体移开，草薙赶忙去抱住她，生怕把她弄醒。看着周防默不作声地慢慢推门出去，草薙掏出电话联系了镰本力夫，安排他悄悄跟着他们的王。

之所以没有把这个“工作”安排给八田美咲，是因为美咲的脾气太过急躁了，假如周防尊当街暴走了，镰本会第一个汇报给他，而美咲则会加入战斗的队伍。草薙很不希望看到这样的情况发生，十束多多良在的话会及时制止，但是到底是不是一直都奏效，他每次都是提心吊胆的。

安娜一定是看到了什么吧......草薙看着怀里安睡的小女孩。

要去哪里呢？  
周防尊漫无目的地在街上游荡，平时出门都有一群人跟着，在市里面最繁华的地方鱼贯而出，赤组成员的奇装异服引得行人侧目。周防从不在意这些目光，但是却又越来越多的小混混仰慕周防的威名想要加入跟随，这种无形的压力，才是令他烦躁的原因。

难得一个人行动，找个能放松的地方吧。

周防尊环顾四周，他注意到街道的左侧的一间酒吧，招牌的样式非常个性化，大门左侧的玻璃橱窗上贴了各种各样的许愿标签，那些标签形状颜色五花八门。他漫不经心地走了过去，上面大多都是写无聊的愿望：想中巨额彩票的，想要升职的，想找个巨乳辣妹的，想去天王星旅行的等等。

都是些什么啊！周防有点不耐烦地啧了一声，正要准备离开时，那橱窗右下角一个心形的便签纸吸引了他的注意。他蹲下仔细看了看上面写的内容，顿时脸色突变。

“愿早日战胜周防尊 宗像礼司。”

==============================================

第一章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

周防的面前浮现出scpter 4的室长，也就是青之王宗像礼司那张傲慢的脸，他皱着眉头嘟囔着：“不，他不可能做这样的事。”宗像的字迹，他只见过几次，但是那端正的笔法却给他留下了很深的印象，字如其人，做事一板一眼，让人不快。但是周防认出那便签上的字迹，确实是宗像的没错。

上一次见到宗像礼司，已经是一个月以前的事情了。在那个仓库里，周防抱了他。搞不清楚是按耐不住的冲动还是被宗像引诱了，当周防一碰触到他那结实柔韧的身体，就控制不住想要弄坏他。然而激情褪去两人分开后，一次也没再碰到他。就算是底下的人在路上生事，他也没有再莅临现场。宗像礼司，见到他让人不快，见不到他却又让人心里没底。

周防尊慢慢站起身来，叹了口气。

“没想到在这种地方碰到你，赤之王周防尊。"  
忽然，背后传来了一个熟悉的声音。周防稍微愣了一下，慢慢地转过身，一个身材修长衣着青色制服，微微抬起下巴，双手背在身后站得笔直的男人，脸上带着微笑正望着他。

“宗像.....礼司？ ”周防有些意外地看着他，因为他周围也没有随从，一个人穿着制服出现在街上，这种情况是很少见的。

“哦呀，大白天就想去酒吧喝酒吗？你果然是很清闲的啊？”宗像略带嘲讽地说。

“哼！你还不是一样，一个人在街上闲逛。”周防毫不客气地反驳道，看了看逐渐西沉的太阳说道：”现在已经快到傍晚了，想喝两杯也可以的吧？要一起吗？”

“我以为HOMRA是你固定的喝酒场所呢。”宗像轻轻推了下镜架，“不好意思，穿着制服不方便进出酒吧。”

“你的意思是......不穿制服比较方便吗？”周防的嘴角扯出一个意义不明的微笑，他那鎏金的眼睛微微眯缝着，样子更像是在调侃宗像。

“嗯唔.....就是字面上的意思而已。”意识到他是故意提起“制服”，宗像的脸上掠过一丝不自然，浅笑了一下注意力转向到他背后满橱窗的贴纸：“阁下刚才是在看这些东西吗？”

“其实你想要战胜我的心情，我早就了解了。”周防瞥了一眼那张心形的便签，轻笑了一声，”会做这么幼稚的举动，宗像，我很意外啊。”

宗像礼司这才注意到那张署名了自己名字的”心愿卡“，他抬头看了看这家酒吧的名字：TAKE ME ，解释道：“字迹确实模仿的很像，但确实不是我写的。我会找酒吧的老板将这无聊的东西撕掉的。”

“就这么贴着吧！也让我的族人知道有人一直在盯着我，不敢太放肆。”周防淡淡地说着，伸手准备去推那酒吧的大门，“不过，这么久没有看到你，就一点不担心我暴走吗？”

“放心，如果真有那么一天，我会第一个制止你。”  
忽然，宗像礼司的眼睛笔直地看向周防尊，那目光严厉而认真，令他不得不停下脚步与他对视。

“安娜......”宗像注意到周防眼中的波澜，“作为她的监护人，我希望你能管理好她的异能。权外者成为盟臣，使她的能力精进了，但是......也危险了。”  
“什么意思？”

“请你告诉她，不要.......随便去靠近别人的心灵，或者说，不要随便去碰触别人的灵魂。”  
周防从他的语气中听出了一丝警告的含义，他愣了一下，有些莫名其妙地看着他：“你不会想说她试图去碰触你的灵魂吧？宗像，她还只是个孩子。”

“呵呵，谁知道呢。我只是一点建议罢了，再见。”宗像淡淡地笑了一下，转身准备离开。  
“宗像！”

“嗯？还有事吗？”  
“找个时间一起喝一杯吧！”

身后的人在诚恳的邀约，他心底微微颤动了一下，却还是委婉地说道：“以后再说吧。”  
得到这种模棱两可的回答，周防鼻息里传出一声低沉的叹息 推门进入了酒吧。

“尊哥在一个酒吧门口等青之王，两个人应该是要一起去喝酒的。但是不知道为啥青之王先离开了，大概是两个人又吵起来了。然后现在尊哥一个人去酒吧了。”

躲在不远处便利店门口X展架背后跟踪的镰本向草薙这样汇报着。他抓着头发自言自语道：”太好了，今天没有打起来。”

======================================================

第一章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

Scepter 4 到了下班时间，不用值班的队员们会先去吃饭，然后或是运动，或是去打游戏之类的行动，最后是洗漱时间。所以，现在这个时间办公区空荡荡的，除了室长办公室。

宗像礼司正在翻开一本标注“绝密”的文件。办公室只开了台灯，宗像手里的文件是关于安娜的一些情况介绍，虽然很希望能从中获得一些线索，结果却是令人失望的。在赤组那样一个组织里，这个乖巧的小女孩的存在却一点也不显得突兀，甚至说她不可或缺。她拥有的那种能力，甚至能让那家伙，那个粗鲁的野蛮人露出慈父一般的表情......宗像十指交叉放在下巴，陷入了思考中。

“啊！室长！啊.....对不起！我不知道您还在。”突然推门进来的是副长淡岛世理，她非常尴尬地向宗像鞠躬致歉。

“没关系的，淡岛君。有事吗？”宗像合上文件，看着不知所措地淡岛。

“您昨天交代我去东京中央医院神经科和人脑科学研究所调取的资料，已经拿到了。我想先放到您的桌上，没想到您在......，打扰到您非常抱歉！”淡岛为自己的冒失感到懊恼，她将一摞十几页的资料整齐地摆在宗像的面前。

宗像取下眼镜，揉了揉眉心，微笑着说：“好的，辛苦你了。”

“室长，您最近是感到疲累吗？请把我们能做的工作尽量分配下来吧！”淡岛担忧地看着带着倦容的宗像，跟随室长那么久以来几乎没见过他这样。

“谢谢，我知道了。你先去休息吧。”室长说道，示意她可以离开了。

“是。”淡岛行了礼便离开了办公室，她很想知道为什么室长会突然安排这样的任务，但最终还是忍住了。

宗像打开淡岛送来的资料，里面冗长拗口的专业术语，还有许多生僻的英语单词，使他阅读的速度很慢。不一会儿，眼睛开始干涩了。

最近容易感到疲劳呢。  
他常常自嘲在青组成员的眼里他是个不眠不休的神一样的人物，难怪刚才淡岛会提出那样的疑问。其实并不是这样的，适度的睡眠对他也是很重要的。但是这几天的睡眠都让他觉得很累，醒来的时候贴身衣物每次都被汗湿，就像是在温度过高的电热毯上睡觉一般，梦境里的场景如同炼狱般的炙热可怕。

更让人烦恼的是，周防尊常常出现在他的梦里。宗像礼司不悦地皱起了眉头：只是......睡过一次而已的男人，我的意志还不至于薄弱到这就要被他牵着走吧？敏锐的宗像并不太相信这都是偶然，三天前开始着手调查此事，查遍所有登记在案的权外者，并没有找到强大到能干扰王这样等级异能者的人。

栉名安娜。  
今天在路上意外碰到了周防尊，他突然想到了那个少言寡语的小女孩。只有她，才有这个能力。  
可是，为什么呢？

是赤之王授意的吗？这种想法在宗像的脑海里一闪而过，很快否定了。周防尊，为征服自己会直接到用拥抱的方法，甚至可能会用残酷激烈的性爱来宣布主权，这样的人不可能用这么的迂回的方法。他的脸有些发烫，虽然不愿意承认，在过去的一个月里，他不止一次地想起那次隐秘的情事。

绝对不能陷入感情的纠葛里，这是宗像礼司的底线，任何人都不能扰乱自己前进的步伐。

============================

天边渐渐泛起鱼白，他才好不容易让自己冷静下来，慢慢从书桌前站起身，只觉得膝盖无力，连肌肉都有些酸软。夜里的工作进行的并不顺利，毕竟对手太强大了。  
拖着沉重的脚步走到洗脸池，惊喜里的人脸色苍白，眼睑下方乌青很重。

好累，头疼得快要炸裂……

他胡乱洗把脸就倒在床上，可是人一旦累极了反而睡不着。他的左臂神经麻木，肌肉已经开始慢慢萎缩了，最近几天他发现左眼看东西有点模糊，心烦意乱地情绪令他想要加快行动的进度。他害怕突然有一天，连床都下不来。

想要变强，比现在更强，比任何人都强。

但是现在他需要好好睡一觉。睡觉，好好关上自己的心门。  
============================

伏见猿比古最讨厌加班。特别是休息日他早有安排的情况下。

外面天气晴朗，温度适宜，而他却在办公室里查阅资料，是国外的网站又是自己完全不熟悉的领域，还要做详细的记录，“啧.......都不知道查这个要做什么？”这已经是他第N次低声牢骚了，虽然一百个不愿意，但该做的事情都会好好做完。宗像就是信任他的这种品质，才把查证关于脑波对周围生物产生影响的原理及范围这么繁复的工作交给了他。伏见全神贯注地工作着，手边的本子上已经密密麻麻地记录了许多内容了。

=========================================================

第一章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“伏见，还有多久能完成？”宗像礼司问道。

“啊！室长！拜托您不要总是神出鬼没行不？”显然伏见完全没有注意到宗像何时走过来，他不悦地抗议着，浏览了下网页答道：“就快完成了。但是室长，查这些东西到底有什么用？能用异能影响他人脑波的案例，以前也有的啊！”

“伏见君，你知道脑波影响他人的类型有好几种吗？修改或抹杀他人的记忆，影响他人对视觉嗅觉和触觉感受，还有一种，介入他人的精神状态，使他们对现实和幻觉产生错乱。如果，一个人同时拥有以上这几种脑波影响能力，就是相当危险的人物了。”

“室长？”宗像的表情严肃而认真，伏见意识到自己的任务绝不是室长心血来潮，“难不成，您已经发现到有人在使用这种异能，而我们还没有将他控制起来吗？”

室长微笑了一下：“只是提前做些调查罢了，想了解一下这种异能在多大范围内产生影响力。”

伏见继续进行手边的工作，而室长却没有离开的意思，这让他很不舒服。  
“你有接触过这类型的权外者吗？”宗像随口问道。

他停顿了几秒钟，突然转向着室长：”认识一个。安娜，栉名安娜。“  
“唔？说说看啊。”

“那孩子能将自己的情绪分散到周围的人身上，因为年纪小控制不好波及普通民众大面积晕倒的情况也有......我说室长，这些资料您应该早就看过了吧？”伏见瞪着那个始终微笑着的人。  
“她.....是怎么接近周防尊的呢？”宗像推了下镜架，继续问道。

“美咲说是一次周防睡觉的时候，安娜尝试走进了周防的梦境，不知道到底发生了什么，安娜就变得格外信任周防。总之，那两个人都是怪物中的怪物。”伏见回忆起当时的情况，有些不悦地皱起了眉头，毕竟在赤组的那段日子，他过得并不十分开心。

“嗯......。好的，我知道了。”宗像的脸上掠过一丝很奇怪的神情，嘴角微微扯动了一下，“伏见君，你继续吧。噢对了，今天是休息日啊！这些资料下周二早上交给我也可以的。”说完径直朝门的方向走去了。

哈？既然这样为什么不早点说！

伏见猿比古气愤地要冒烟了，为了做这个无聊工作，放弃了今天早上电竞比赛。他关掉电脑正想再抱怨几句，那个让人摸不透的室长已经离开了。

HOMRA酒吧在下午四点以前是不营业的，能进来喝酒的除了是赤组的盟臣之外，就是店老板的熟人。午后的店里，大堂里只有草薙出云和栉名安娜，周防尊出门了，那一群整天闹哄哄的男人全部跟着去了。老板正在做着营业前的准备，而安娜则在一旁写作业。她基本不怎么去学校，但是草薙却不忍心让她荒废时间，找来比她实际年龄高几年级的习题，让她趴在一边写。

“你真厉害啊，还知道怎么教育孩子。”轻轻调动着杯子里的冷饮，淡岛世理浅笑着说道，她的夸赞是真心的。

“呵呵，教育谈不上啦！总不能让她整天跟着那帮男人身边吧！”草薙温柔地看了安娜一眼，然后将视线转向淡岛，“你今天怎么有空驾临呢？Scepter 4常常加班的吧？”

淡岛撩了一下肩头的长发，一副无奈地表情看着他：”快闭上你的乌鸦嘴吧！我好不容易等来一个假日，想来放松一下呢！没什么事，就是想喝两杯。”

今天的淡岛世理化了淡妆，平时挽着的发髻只用了个红色的水晶夹子夹住一小撮，大波浪随意散落着看起来是个知性美女。淡蓝色长裙，白色的针织外套非常适合皮肤白皙的淡岛。草薙用欣赏的目光大打量着：“世理，今天的配饰很好看哦，红色的发夹，红色的水晶耳环，红色的水晶手链。”

“这些都是加入Scepter 4前买的，后来没找到合适的机会戴。不说这些了，周防尊呢？”淡岛问道，同时注意到茶几旁坐着的小姑娘抬起头看了她一眼。  
“放心，他们只是去打电动去了。大概是秋天到了吧，尊最近看起来很疲惫，在我店里也不怎么爱说话的。”  
“很疲惫......吗?”世理蓦然抬起头，语气中带着担忧：“室长他......这几天看起来也总算很累的样子。”  
“是吗？”草薙一副不以为然的表情：“不过我觉得没什么好担心的，他们两个人.......好像私下也有见面哦。”有了上次尊哥突然失踪的事件，草薙不经意地对他和宗像的关系上了心。  
“诶？”淡岛睁大了眼睛，似乎不太相信他的话。她停止了搅动，那杯子里的红豆沙已经和酒溶在一起，完全看不出是什么了。  
===========================================================

第一章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“这个，真好看。”

安娜突然跑过来，目不转睛地看着淡岛的手链。虽然她的声音很轻，却也把淡岛吓了一跳。  
淡岛努力让自己笑得自然一些，说道：“安娜也喜欢这些东西吗？”

“这个水晶的颜色，很漂亮。”安娜用手指小心的碰了碰那手链。

那稳重的完全不像孩子的语气，让人心生怜爱，淡岛将手轻轻地搭在她的肩膀上：“要去姐姐那里玩吗？我以前也买过一些饰品，但是现在都不适合我这年龄了，如果喜欢可以送给你啊。”  
“世理？”草薙意外地睁大眼睛看着她，“你......是邀请安娜去青组你的宿舍吗？”

淡岛莞尔一笑，摸着自己的脑门：“啊，是我没想到这一层。出云是怕周防尊介意是吗？安娜——”

“可以吗？我想去。”那小脸昂着看着草薙出云，那眼神是草薙无法拒绝的坚决。

草薙皱着眉头，一抬头看见带着温柔笑意的淡岛，深深叹了口气：“那就拜托世理照顾这孩子了。要回来的时候，打个电话我叫十束去接她。”他抬手看了下手表，“你们最好现在就走吧，如果尊回来了又要啰嗦。还有就是——”

“还有就是尽量不要碰到室长，对吧？你好啰嗦！”

淡岛将钱压在杯底后，牵着安娜的手离开了。草薙苦笑地看着那张千元大钞：她还是那么见外啊。

===================================================

栉名安娜走进Scepter 4的院子时，丝毫看不出拘谨或者不安，淡岛为了能和她保持平行，特意放慢了步伐。在那座宏伟的建筑里，现在很安静，安娜红色的皮鞋在地上都出“咔哒咔哒”的声音，她有些不好意思地轻轻踏步。

“没关系的，安娜。”淡岛微笑着安抚她，“今天是假日，大家基本都不在的。前面不远就到我的房间了，有点乱你不要介意哦。”

“是我自己要来的，打扰你了。”她眨了眨眼睛，小声答道。

毕竟是寝室，面积确实不大，但是收拾的非常整洁，淡岛从桌子的最下方抽屉拿出一个小盒子。她把里面东西拿出来一样样摆好，而安娜则站在一边表情木然地看着那些东西。  
“那孩子认不出红色以外的颜色。”淡岛想起草薙曾经这么说过，不由有些心疼。

好在淡岛的那些饰品里有不少是红色，淡岛拿起一个红色娟纱的发卡：“安娜，我觉的这个应该挺适合你的，帮你梳头好不好？”

“谢谢你。”安娜挺直背，将头上的发卡取下来。

“平时都是谁给你梳头啊？”淡岛忽然觉得一个这么小的女孩子在男人堆里生活真的很可怜。

“多多良，有时候尊也给我梳。”

“诶？那种野——”淡岛吃惊地差点脱口而出的“野蛮”硬生生咽了下去，“没想到他们也会做这种事，呵呵，真有意思。”

“尊，非常温柔的人。”安娜的目光通过镜子与淡岛对视，那眼神非常警惕，淡岛只好歉意地笑了一下。

试完那些东西，淡岛又带她到处转了转，图书馆和健身房等地方能对外看到的地方都去了。天色渐暗了，她非常热情地邀请安娜去尝尝他们的餐厅。经过几小时的相处，安娜也渐渐不那么拘谨了，就欣然接受了淡岛的建议。

“那个.....室长？你叫我带栉名安娜到这里来，到底是.....”

夜里11点，淡岛世理接到指令到室长办公室。安娜玩累了就睡在了淡岛的床上，她此刻心里很担心安娜突然醒来。虽然她选择无条件相信室长，但是对于这件事，她觉得有必要问清楚。

“她留宿的事情，HOMRA那边没有人反对吗？”

“草薙说周防并没有追问什么。室长，但是我们留宿赤王的盟臣没关系吗？”

“淡岛君，我知道你想问什么。今晚上你好好照料安娜，明天早上我会告诉你为什么。”宗像喝了一口茶，又问道：“对了，安娜有没有问起我？”

“没有，这个孩子很少话，一句也没问青组的事。”  
“那有没有说起周防呢？”

“她和周防的感情很深，好像很担心我会说周防的坏话。”淡岛苦笑了一下。  
“好了，你回去吧。”宗像说道，“明天早上9点半到我办公室来。”

“是。”

还是很热......  
宗像被这闷热的空气搞得喘不过气，但是他的脚步不曾停下来，地面和四周都处在一片镜像的暗红色中，在一面面镜子里能看到周防狂傲的笑，还有被炙烤的感觉。是他.......一定是他！宗像的喉咙干涩的发疼，握紧手里的天狼星，加快了向前走去。只是，这样的温度他深切地感受过，亦不会忘记。

除了周防尊，没有别人。  
宗像.....

有人在叫他的名字。  
你为什么在这里？

低沉的声音发出并不友好的质问。他想要回答却发不出任何声音，烟雾沉沉中出现了一个熟悉的身影，于是举起手中的剑挥舞着，大地似乎裂开一道鸿沟，他纵身一跃跳向对岸。  
宗像，我要杀了你。周防尊的脸渐渐清晰，脸上挂着自虐式的笑容。

那金色的瞳孔摄人心魄，就像是要看透他的心。

呼.....呼！——

宗像猛地坐起身来，他摸了摸脖子苦笑起来：睡衣的前襟全部汗湿了，身体有些沉重，就像是在梦里打了一场仗。他看了一眼小桌边的闹钟，指针正指向5点：惊醒过来的时间比前几天晚了一小时。

====================================================================

第一章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“世理？世理。”

淡岛睡在旁边的单人床，迷迷糊糊中感觉到有人在推自己。她睁开眼一看，安娜已经穿好衣服了：“我该回去了。尊，会担心的。”

才7点钟......淡岛挣扎着坐起来：“安娜，天才蒙蒙亮啊，要不再等一会儿，吃了早餐再回去啊？”

“不，尊在等我。”她的脸上平静地看不出任何表情。

“这样啊，你等我换好衣服。”淡岛想起她有这样的感应能力，于是立刻穿好了制服，牵着安娜的手走出了宿舍。

初秋的清晨，雾气湿冷的让人很不舒服，但是那小手却很温暖，淡岛看了一眼安娜：“昨天几乎是强留你在这里，对不起啊。”

“没事，我知道。”  
“你知道？”淡岛停下了脚步。

“谢谢你送给我这些，我很喜欢。”安娜指的是手提袋里的饰品，她抬起红水晶般通透的眸子：“但是，我是为了尊才来到这里的。就像你是为了礼司邀请我来是一样的。”

淡岛半张着嘴，看着那瓷娃娃般的脸，她的语调简直就是冷静地可怕。沉默了几秒，淡岛脸上荡起了微笑：“也不全是因为室长，邀请你来，也是我的意思。”

“这我知道，所以我很谢谢你。”安娜看了一眼五米外的大铁门，“多多良他们在等我。”

于是两个人继续往前走。  
淡岛心里有些不安，难不成赤组的人已经在聚集在Scepter 4 的大门外了吗？出云怎么都不来个电话呢？啊......真是糟糕，特务队的大家还在酣睡。

“你别担心，只有尊和多多良。”安娜似乎看透了淡岛的心思，轻声说道：“我也会替你给出云带去问候的。”  
居然被小女孩看透了心思，淡岛的脸微微一红。

周防尊靠着墙在抽烟，而十束多多良则坐在地上玩手机。安娜出来后，立刻跑去拉住了周防的衣角。多多良望着安娜，微笑着说：”这么早来接你，真是对不起！”  
“你带安娜先回去。”周防道。

“尊？我有话给你说。”安娜不肯松开手。  
“你先回去，等我回来了会听你慢慢说的。”

十束拉着安娜走向一旁等待的出租车：“King还有点事情要处理，我们先走吧！”安娜朝淡岛轻轻挥了挥手便坐上了车。

“那个......”淡岛世理觉得自己像是完全被无视了，而现在只剩下周防尊还站在原地，她很不自在地开口。

“没你的事，快点回去。”周防尊朝空中吐了口烟，事实上他确实没有看淡岛一眼。“我在等人。”

“难道你是在等....室长吗？”

“他就快来了，无关的人快点离开吧！”周防的语气很是生硬。

淡岛被呛得说不出话来，赤之王明确说了她的上司会亲自出面，意思就是她的级别还够不上和他说话。在返回寝室的路上，一种被小瞧了的气愤情绪，在她的心中弥漫着。

=================================================

伏见猿比古和淡岛世理去室长办公室的时候，宗像礼司正站在窗前，若有所思地看着远处。伏见首先开口道：“听说昨晚上安娜在这里留宿了，室长，是您安排的吗？”

“这个问题，淡岛君也很想知道为什么吧？”宗像慢慢走回到办公桌前。

“是......但是室长！周防尊现正在Scepter 4的门口等你！”淡岛刚才接到值班人员的通报，赤之王还没有离开。

“我知道。”他微笑着说，“留安娜在这里的原因，是因为我可能受到某位异能强大的人干扰，在睡眠意志薄弱时扰乱我的心智，使我无法得到休息。嫌疑人能影响的范围无法确定，而安娜是拥有这种能力的人，所以，我想要知道，是不是她。”

这个人还需要睡觉的吗........伏见暗暗地想，他看着室长：“竟然还有能影响王级别的权外者存在吗？”

“一般情况下是不行的，所以才在我睡眠的时候干扰我。”宗像望向淡岛，“昨晚上我感受到的脑波更强烈了，这件事......应该和那女孩子有关。周防大概就是来找我谈这个的。”

伏见双手抱在胸前：“我可不这么认为，安娜的能力虽然不太稳定，但我并不觉得她会这么做。”

“正因为是小孩子，睡眠的时候无法很好的控制，无意识干扰别人的精神。如果是这样，她真的是太危险了。”宗像轻声叹了口气。

“室长，现在需要我们做什么？”淡岛挺直脊背，请示道。

宗像礼司将眼镜取下来，用镜布小心地擦拭着，淡淡地说：“你们各自守在自己的岗位上，注意赤组成员的动向。”他将眼镜戴好朝门的方向走了过去，“我现在要去见周防了，在我回来之前待命就好。”

目送室长离开后，淡岛喃喃自语道：室长私下里真的常常和周防见面吗？他们都谈些什么啊......真是的。

“副长，你不会想知道他们谈些什么的。我回办公室了哦。”伏见瞥了一下窗外宗像的背影，便推门出去了。

=================================================================

第一章 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“哦呀，你竟然还在这里啊，公务繁忙耽误了一会儿，真是抱歉。！”

门口值班的人向宗像行了礼打开了大门，宗像一走出来周防尊那红色的头发立刻引起了他的注意，他带着官方的笑容打着招呼。

“宗像，你是故意让我在这里等那么久的吗？”周防的神情慵懒如常，略带着漫不经心：“还是说，你希望我闯进去呢？”

宗像颔首浅笑着：“我为阁下能保持冷静和克制感到高兴。那么，找我想谈点什么呢？”

“跟我来！”周防走向在一旁等待的出租车，“我可不一秒都不想再呆在Scepter 4的门口。”

还是自说自话地擅作主张！

虽然感到不快，宗像还是坐进了车的后排座。奇怪的是周防并没有坐到副驾驶，而是坐到了他的旁边。

“青藤街二町目。”周防看了一眼宗像，低沉着嗓音说道：“我们还是第一次并排坐在车里吧！”

“但是我并不想和你坐在一起。”宗像说的是心里话，两个高大身材的男人挤在在空间狭小的出租车里，让人很不舒服。

“哼！是吗？那请你将就一下吧！” 周防随意地应道，没有理会他的抱怨。

宗像礼司已经有些生气了，却依然在努力克制着，他双手抱拳，端坐在周防的对面，他垂下眼睑闭目养神。而周防尊正在吃拉面，粗矿的吃相令宗像瞠目。更重要的是，两位王权者的见面的目的是为了谈事情，却被带来了拉面馆。

“我吃好了。”周防站了起来，  
“周防，我很忙。”宗像整理了一下制服，带着些许愠怒说道：“如果你不想谈的话，我就按照自己的方法去解决了。”

“哼.....你的方法？”周防眯起了眼睛，意义不明地注视着宗像，“你的方法不会是想我打一架吧。”

宗像没有应声，拿出手机翻动着屏幕手指点了几下：“如果可以的话，我并不想和你打架，对面大楼上有会客厅。”边说着朝外走去。

==============================================

“嗯......？宗像，原来你是这个意思。呵呵，真意外啊。”

说是会客厅，其实就是个带有会客空间的高级套房。周防关上门之后，咧着嘴轻笑了一下，落在宗像身上的视线温度明显高了几度，他缓缓地走了过去，四处张望着。

“咳咳，我并没有别的意思。”宗像清了清嗓子，在圆桌的一侧坐下了，“周防，请你坐下。”

周防尊双腿分开以一种很轻松的姿态坐着，开口之前点了烟，而宗像那紫色的瞳孔带着一种压倒性的气势一直注视着他。烟雾从嘴边溢出，那声音低沉有力地说道：“宗像，最近一星期，我每天都会梦见你。”

呃！宗像的脸上掠过一丝震惊，以一种地移开视线。

“我会梦见你，你应该知道是为什么吧？”

宗像推了下鼻梁上的镜架：“很遗憾，我并不知道。”

对面的人眯着眼睛，就像是一头放松下来的狮子，视线内全是他的领地，这种感觉令宗像有些不舒服。

“你也梦见我了，对吗？”

大概是没想到周防会直截了当地问话，宗像抬起下巴和他对视着：“我会梦见你，大约是因为安娜吧！”说到这里他缓缓地站了起来，朝周防走了过去：“她这样一个孩子，控制不住自己的能力，大约是担心我会对你不利，导致的能力泄露。”

周防尊沉默了，他当然知道安娜有那种能力，但是这真是她能力不受控所致的吗？.......忽然，嘴里的烟被人拿走了。吃了一惊的周防这才发现宗像背靠在桌子站在他身边，而且将他的烟放进自己的嘴里，朝空中吐了一个优雅的烟圈。

“周防，你也是心有怀疑的吧！所以昨天才任由淡岛带走了安娜，不是吗？”宗像语气平静且自然，“今天之所以一大早来找我，是因为发现根本不能任由我们”再次“带走安娜吧？”他加重了“再次”这两个字的语气，就像是在试探周防的心。

“呵！”周防尊猛地站起身来一把搂住宗像礼司的腰，将两人紧紧地贴在了一起，他嘴里的烟几乎要戳到自己的脸也毫不在意。

“周防——！"那火热的体温隔着衣服都让宗像感到一丝战栗，他正想说让这头野兽冷静一下时，周防将他嘴里的烟取下来丢弃在旁边的烟灰缸里，然后毫不犹豫地吻上那双唇。  
这淡淡的烟草味，很熟悉，分不清是自己的味道还是他的味道。

周防在那口腔里索取着，舌尖去轻轻地撩拨宗像的上颚，并撅住来不及回应的舌头吮吸着。这是一个热情且耐心的吻，似乎有足够的信心调动宗像的情绪。他抱住那并不宽厚却结实有力的背来回抚摸着，那手迫不及待地向下划去，却摸到了宗像腰间的剑。

“宗像......” 周防柔声唤着他的名字，而宗像那充满诱惑的眼睛近在眼前。  
那梦中低沉的呼唤声，令宗像心头产生一阵刺痒。只见他将腰间的剑取下来，慢慢将脸凑过去，轻轻地在那火热的唇上吻了一下：“不要，用这种语气叫我。"

就是这样一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，彻底将周防最后的犹豫击垮。两个人紧紧抱在一起，唇舌的交缠已经不能满足对彼此的渴求。周防将他带进了里面的卧室，把宗像按在床上时，他发现宗像一直目不转睛地盯着他看。

===========================================================

第一章 P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“怎么？威风凛凛的青之王看起来有些不甘心啊！”周防戏谑地笑了一下，轻轻地将那眼镜摘去。

“既然赤之王信心满满能将我制服，那就不要让我再产生不甘心的念头啊！” 宗像嘴角扬起的微笑，简直就是对周防的挑衅。

哼！我就知道，即便是被我抱过了，他依然是那个高傲到让人讨厌的宗像礼司。周防心里暗暗想着，手探入那制服内刚刚触碰到他的光滑的皮肤，他注意到宗像轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“要是不想像上次那样被我撕烂，你能自己解开这些麻烦的扣子吗？”周防在他的脖颈的敏感处贪婪地亲吻着，半威胁地轻声说道。

“唔.....你要是敢在我脖子上留下吻痕，我一定会杀了你！噢........”动脉的位置是他的性感带，已经尽力忍耐不被周防发现，但是紊乱的呼吸已经出卖了他。周防在那他的颈窝贪婪的舔吮着，仿佛那淡淡的汗味如蜜般甘美。

宗像摸索着解开了制服和衬衣的扣子，不自然地笑了一声：“没想到你着急的样子也意外的可爱哦。”

“闭嘴。”  
周防尊没费多少工夫就将他的上身脱得精光，白皙的皮肤发出诱人的光泽，而宗像翕动这眼眸像是传递着某种讯息。他将自己小麦色的上身展示出来时，那人露出了欣赏的笑容。当两个人的身体贴在一起的瞬间，宗像几乎产生了被烫伤的错觉。

滚烫缠绵的吻，落在宗像胸膛上，腹部，侧腰。温润的皮肤触感很好，他不禁怀疑这具纤瘦的身体居然能和他势均力敌，线条极美的腰线十分敏感。他忍不住在那里轻轻地咬了一口，马上有淡红色的痕迹浮现出来。

“唔！......！”宗像烦躁地扭动着身体，鼻息里的呼吸愈发沉重。  
形状优美的肚脐犹如一个漩涡，周防忍不住舔弄了一下。这时候，宗像忽然将双腿曲起来，瞪着他说：“你不会还想等我自己脱裤子吧？”那沙哑的声音无法掩饰的其实是宗像股间的秘密，如果不曲起腿，周防马上就会看到自己的因勃起而撑起裤子的尴尬景象。

“哦......原来是这样！”周防将手覆盖在那里，立刻感觉到了鼓动的力道。片刻间，宗像一丝不挂的身体，就这样暴露在周防的面前。他紧蹙着眉头，脸上倏地升腾起红晕，脖子上浸出了薄汗，一种夹杂着疼痛的愉悦感从他的手传到了身体的每条神经，他忍不住挺起了身体迎合周防的爱抚。

“呀！笨蛋......放开我！”  
正当宗像还有些别扭的时候，周防突然附下身去，含住了他贲张的性器。被温热的口腔包裹住，天晕地旋地像是被抛上天空，失重且缺氧。他下意识地咬着左手背，才能不让自己发出那种羞耻的声音。

他在做什么？  
宗像恍惚中看到那颗红色的脑袋在下腹动作着，现在这种状态下和欲望的对抗，只能认输。他浮起腰，一把抓住周防的胳膊：“好了，周防！放开我....！"

那人没有停止攻城略地，而是死死地盯着他。  
周防露出了一种野兽吞噬猎物时才有的眼神，宗像双手紧紧抓住床单，想要咒骂然而一张嘴便溢出呻吟声。

那么，继续。  
当感受到周防的手指率先进入，被持续地刺激着敏感部位，几分钟内便感觉自己被情欲淹没。他并不知道自己的脸上顿时露出一种周防从来没有见过的表情，痛苦和愉悦，渴求与抗拒交替在他那情潮涌动的脸上的浮现。

感官，思维，情绪如同狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，无助地飘摇着。  
须臾间，周防的手掌中湿滑黏腻，他看到宗像的眼睛里蒙上了一层朦胧，虚弱和不甘心的视线投向周防。

“我要你。宗像。”  
周防拨开他额前被汗湿的深蓝色头发，顺着鼻梁一直吻向双唇，色情地吮吸着他的下唇，呢喃着犹如魔鬼的低语：“你输了哦。”

宗像突然伸手摸了下周防已然濒临爆发的股间，坏心眼地捏了几下，轻声说道：“是吗？我可从没有觉得自己输。”

啧！周防不由深吸了口气，急不可耐将自己的分身抵住他轻轻收缩的后穴，颇为自负地说：“你的意思是让我做到让你认输为止吗？”边说着边向前推进着，宗像此刻根本没有办法和他斗嘴，他正感受着身体被打开的，被开发的过程。虽然做过一次，但是这次明显感觉到周防的力量更加凶猛地入侵。

疼痛且甜蜜着，让人难以思考。  
宗像用手背挡在自己的脸上，剧烈的喘息着，身体随着周防的律动而不停颤抖。两个人的低吟声此起彼伏，而周防更加艰难的忍耐着。

“你.....放松身体！”周防低吼着，舔着他的耳廓，“好紧.....，你这样也很辛苦吧！”

宗像此时只能按他所说调整呼吸。忽然，他张开双臂紧紧抱住周防结实的背部，开始回应周防的身体。

“再等、等！”  
周防被挑逗的难以忍耐，本来想让宗像早点屈服，没想到他自己竟然开始索求。于是他紧紧扣住宗像的腰，加快了抽送的速度，顾不上在慢慢的享受，不然身下这个人恐怕不会饶他。

“宗像！”  
周防尊沙哑得有些变调的声音叫着，将所有激情的证据都留在了他的身体里，而此刻感受到宗像再次高潮了。看到他下腹被各种液体搞得一片狼藉，周防满意地躺在宗像的身侧。

==============================================================

第一章 P9 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 umlq

“周防，我们会梦见和彼此战斗，依你看是什么原因？”  
两个人还处在高潮后的疲惫中，周防听见那人如蚊子般低语。

“嗯？”周防愣了一下，“有人在搞鬼吧......大概。”  
“在梦里你也是这么放肆。”  
“什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思，粗鲁地令人难以忍受呐。”宗像转过脸来，那张端正的脸现在荡漾着爆棚的荷尔蒙，湿漉漉的紫色眼睛神色涣散，周防有些摸不着头脑。宗像将手伸了过去，他的手指修长白皙，轻轻地触碰了一下周防的喉结，“我觉得这个人同时想让我们无法休息，直到崩溃。但是我觉得他其实不需要这么做.....”

“呵呵，确实不需要。”周防抓住那手指轻轻的咬了一口。

“他在利用安娜，由我挑起战斗。”指尖传来一点酥麻，宗像微微蹙眉。

“但是他不知道青王已经被我打败了。”

“真是大言不惭，你才是被我打败的那个吧！”宗像瞪着他说道。转眼间，他又变成了“青之王”宗像礼司，傲慢的态度和平时无异。

周防无奈中带着宠溺地笑了一声，“你这个人真是......一直都是这副样子！真是让人讨厌呐！”

“是吗？让你讨厌我也很荣幸。话说这个人应该是处在你和我附近的位置，了解我们平时行动的模式，当然也知道我们带回了安娜，所以昨晚上更加严重地干扰我们.....”宗像礼司望着天花板开始有条不紊地分析着。

“这些问题回到办公室再去想。”周防皱起了眉头，“我们还有事情没有解决吧？”

“什么事？”宗像长长的睫毛动了一下，有些不解地望着周防。

周防再次伏在他的身上，鎏金的瞳孔充满了挑衅的目光：“被你小看了，那我今天就要做到你认输为止！”  
“喂！不能做了，我今天还有.....工作！啊.....”发觉自己刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，似乎被碰到哪里都让他焦躁不安。

“宗像。别动。“低沉的声音伴随着炽热的呼吸吹进宗像的耳廓，他的唇边忍不住溢出轻微的呻吟声。  
周防又开始了更贪婪的索求，宗像则无力抵抗地深陷欲望的沼泽，只能等他将自己解救出来。两个人在房间里极尽痴缠，到放开彼此的身体时，已经是中午时分了。

不要说宗像，就连周防都觉得太过贪欢，躺在床上休息了好一阵子。  
背对着周防，他疲惫地笑了一下，他知道这根本是个没有输赢的较量。

所以，这一场放纵自我的情事，是只有输家，没有赢家的角逐。


	3. 《深蓝梦境》第二章

第二章： P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

他已经好几天没有出门了，食物也都是定的外卖。不是不想出门，而是他的左腿开始麻痹了，就连去卫生间这么简单的事也变得有些不方便。他拉开窗帘，看着外面的街道，吠舞罗和青组的人活动比前几天频繁了，一切都在他的计划中。

没有看到赤之王和青之王，他们的情况不得而知，然而他却没有时间再拖延下去了。三天之内，他一定要想办法让那两个人打起来，最好直接走向毁灭！他凝视着电脑桌旁和弟弟的合影，站在自己身旁的是一个初中模样笑得非常开朗的男孩，一脸天真无邪地表情。他喃喃自语道：“宏史，你再等等，哥很快就能替你报仇了。”

旁边的镜子里映出他狰狞的脸，那是一张完全扭曲的脸。  
都是因为你们，才有了现在的我。  
================================

和宗像礼司“谈判”完的当日，周防尊回到HOMRA已经下午3点半了，和往常一样没有向任何人解释自己的去向。十束多多良看着一脸倦容地周防，有些不太放心地走了过去。

“King，你没事吧？”他顿了一下继续说道：“三个月前加入吠舞罗的上条浩史，失踪一星期了。”

“吠舞罗现在来去自由吗？”周防轻轻吐了口烟，转向十束：“上条......浩史，他好像是权外者吧。”

“是，他是在加入我们没多久才知道他有其他的异能，就像是我们什么都不说他都能听见我们的心声......类似于这样的。”十束回忆道，“但是他忽然消失，我觉得还是不能放着不管。”

“安娜呢？”周防问道。  
“尊？”正说到她，安娜就从楼梯上快步下来了，她是吠舞罗唯一一个从不问周防去向的人。  
“安娜，你有什么事要跟我讲的吗？”周防让她坐在自己身边。

只见她垂着眼睛，望着手里的弹珠说道：“有人在你们附近，想让你们打起来，杀了对方。”

“ 你.....们？”十束挠着头发，不解的看着她。  
“尊和礼司。”安娜继续说道，“昨天在Scepter 4，我没有感觉到不好气息。但是晚上，我能感觉有人在释放能量。”

“这就是前几天你在阻止King在梦中暴走，搞得那么虚弱的原因吗？”十束担心地看着安娜，“是什么样的人？”

“我试图阻止他，但找不到他。”安娜摇了摇头。

“上条......好像有个弟弟叫做上条宏史吧？”周防若有所思地说。

“嗯，是在一个半月前因为意外去世了。”  
“哦。十束，等草薙回来了告诉他，务必找到这个人。”周防看了看安娜，“能再试试吗？”

“可以，我一定要会找到他。”安娜坚定地语气让人怀疑她还是个孩子。

“尊，礼司他.....还好吗？”安娜炸了眨眼睛，那面无表情的脸此刻在周防眼里看起来竟然有些狡黠。  
“唔？他很好。”  
“尊，今天你的红色有些奇怪。”安娜说道。

十束多多良笑了起来，牵着安娜走到吧台，取了一盘曲奇饼递给她：“King有自己的事要做，你不要太担心他拉！”

将她支走后，十束坐在了茶几的另一侧，语气意外地认真起来：“King，其实草薙哥和我都很想问的，就是青之王宗像礼司....那个......”忽然发现又很难启齿。

“就是一个特别讨厌的人。”周防轻描淡写地说着，然后闭上了眼睛，任由烟慢慢地燃尽。

“十束，安娜交给你照顾，从现在开始一步也不要离开她身边。”沉默了几分钟后，周防突然说道。“那个上条，隐藏了自己是权外者的身份加入了我们，又突然消失掉，很可能是不好对付的角色。所以，你一定要保护好她。”

“你放心，King！”十束将视线投向正在吃曲奇的安娜，暗暗地下着决心，就算是没有王的安排，他也不会让她有事。

“大张旗鼓的搜查恐怕会打草惊蛇，你们就以权外者户籍登记普查为由展开搜查吧！另外，需要注意的是这个权外者的能力非常特殊，你们要格外小心。”宗像礼司严肃地站在办公桌前安排着任务。

“是！”副官淡岛世理大声应道。  
“室长，能问下目标任务的能力情况吗？”伏见提出了疑问。

“一般情况下产生幻觉或者幻听都有可能。”宗像望着他说道，“影响王级别的心智需要在我们意志薄弱的情况下，也就是说，你们在清醒的时候都有可能受到影响。”

真是个麻烦的人物.....伏见心里嘀咕着。  
“所以我才让你们一定要低调行事。”宗像微微笑了一下，“如果行动失败，我就考虑其他的方法找到他。” 

“其他的方法？”淡岛有些听不懂了。

宗像望着窗外，带着冰冷地语气说道：“王的方法。”

==========================================

第二章： P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

然而，持续了两天的搜查一无所获。

夜幕降临，宗像礼司坐在茶台前专注地摆弄着茶具，端起溢着香气的茶杯小酌了一口。墙上有一副挂历，上面9月19日的位置被红笔标注了，是宗像第一次做那个古怪的梦的日子，已经过去一周多了。不能再这样被动下去，宗像暗暗地想。

站在一旁的伏见和淡岛，望着平静如常的室长，在等待他的指示。

“淡岛君，晚上我要出去一下，你让大家做好行动的准备。在接到我电话之前，所有人待命。”宗像说道。  
“是。”淡岛响亮地应声道。  
“伏见君，你跟在我身边。”

“室长，能问下是要去哪里吗？”伏见猿比古心里莫名有种不安。   
只见宗像放下茶杯，意味深长地说：“去HOMRA。”

伏见心里咯噔一下，他不知道室长在计划什么，但是作为一个从赤组跳槽到Scepter 4的人，去HOMRA对他来说是一个很大的挑战。

“不用担心，这次是为工作去的。再说，你不想看看八田美咲现在怎么样了吗？”

啧！他居然还有心情关注这种事。伏见青着脸：“室长，需要我做什么？”

室长站起身来，将制服整理好，拿起立在一旁的天狼星严肃地说：“和我一起，找到那个权外者。”

淡岛目送他们离开驻地，立刻召集所有人在大厅会议室开会，让大家打起精神时刻待命。而她站在窗边，焦急地在等待室长的电话。 

夜里11点半，周防尊还坐在沙发上，随意摆弄着手里的打火机，尽管八田和镰本还有十束在一旁吵吵闹闹，他却始终一言不发，草薙看不出他是怎么了，给他递了支烟：“尊，有什么事吗？”  
“我在等人。”周防淡淡地回答，看了看坐在一旁的安娜：“今天可能要辛苦你了哦。”

安娜突然站起来：“尊，他来了。”

话音刚落，两个穿着便装的男人推门进来了。走在前面的身材高挑穿着宝蓝色夹克衫的男人，直接走到周防的面前微笑着说：“没想到还有我们联手的时候，让你久等了，周防。”  
酒吧里顿时安静下来，而周防漫不经心地哼了一声：“别搞错了，我只是想借你的力量找到他而已。”

“犯罪的权外者抓到必须交由Scepter 4处理。”宗像略微抬起下巴，注视着他的眼睛。

周防知道继续说下去可能没完没了，他将视线投向宗像身后一言不发的人，大声说道：“美咲，有你的熟人哦！”  
�  
八田从他们进来时一眼就认出了伏见猿比古，碍于王的情面才没有说话，而伏见也一直看向他这边：“猿比古，你来做什么！“

只见宗像优雅地抬起右手，制止了伏见回答：“等一会儿会给你们时间叙旧，现在我们要先办正事。对吧，周防。”

正事.....吗?草薙苦笑了一下，对八田和镰本下来驱逐令：“你们两个先去楼上待命，联系小山他们原地待命。”

“为什么？”镰本表情木讷地问道，为了不引起骚动，双王受到挑战的事情草薙并没有告诉其他人。  
“镰本！”周防沙哑的声音传来，就是最有效的解释，他拉着同样疑惑的八田赶紧上楼了。

“礼司，我们开始吧。”安娜将手里的红色玻璃珠丢在桌子上，坐在正对面的宗像微微点了点头。

“伏见，这个你帮我拿着。”宗像将腰间的剑取下来递给他，而伏见完全看不懂他为什么要这么做。  
默默地抽着烟，透过烟雾望着那张英俊端正的脸，当五官渐渐放松下来，周防竟想起了两天前在他怀里高潮时的样子。“啧！你在胡思乱想些什么啊！”他暗暗地骂着自己。

此刻的宗像双手抱拳，微微颔首闭上了眼睛。大约过了一刻钟让身体慢慢放松下来，打开所有的感官，空气的适度和温度，甚至灰尘都能被感觉到。这种方法和禅宗里面的修心差不多，但是作为王来说，能感觉到东西更加广泛。

心跳慢下来，呼吸平稳。   
宗像虽然闭着眼睛，却能看到很远的地方。他努力让自己保持平静，这样的状态和睡着差不多，现在能自由行动的是大脑。 

宗像，我要杀了你。  
犹如魔鬼的低语，这个熟悉的声音又在四面八方响起。  
是周防尊的声音，不，是幻觉 。   
宗像努力让自己全神贯注，去倾听那个声音的来源。

而安娜紧闭着双眼，小巧的鼻尖上没一会儿便沁出了汗水，茶几上的玻璃珠快速运转起来。此时屋子里的每一个人连呼吸声都降到最低，周防看到宗像的肩膀僵硬，白皙的脸颊有轻微的抽搐，不由地跟着紧张起来。

这种事，如果他能做得到，也不会要求宗像了。他无法做到这样的平静，每当他闭上双眼，都会看到荒芜废墟的幻象，也许这些是他内心最深处的映射。对于赤之王命运 的失望和消极，无论是现实还是在梦中他都不能想宗像那样冷静面对。

==================================================

第二章： P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

宗像目前的意识处于半催眠的状态，安娜正尝试走进他的内心，然而眼前却是一个四周都是镜子的空间，镜子里全部是周防的镜像。

“宗像，我要杀了你.....”这样的低语声此起彼伏，宗像的神色看起来很不好，安娜感觉到他已经处在要开始战斗的状态，更加着急从这个空间里找到出口。忽然，安娜看到到其中一面镜子里的人并不是周防。

宗像，宗像！我知道他在哪里了！

安娜面前不停转动的玻璃珠停了下来，周防立刻伸手去拍宗像的肩膀想要叫醒他。  
宗像的身体猛地一颤，下意识地挥动拳头权力将那人打到两三米外跌坐在地上，宗像努力调整了下呼吸，轻轻地推了下镜架，低声说：“对不起啊，周防。”

伏见睁大眼睛吃惊地看着宗像，刚刚过去的半小时是他跟随宗像以来最漫长的半小时。捧着天狼星的手心有些微微冒汗，看着周防慢慢地站起身来，他终于知道为什么室长让他拿着剑了。

“尊，是他，是上条浩史，他在奈安街二丁目。”十束轻轻扶着有些虚弱的安娜，帮她擦去脸上的汗水。 

“伏见，你马上调取这个人的资料。”宗像立刻安排道。

“不用这么麻烦，我直接叫人把他搜出来。”周防低沉的声音好像即将发怒的野兽。  
宗像站起来，从伏见手里把剑拿过来，严厉地说道：“请你不要轻举妄动，等伏见定位到他的具体位置再行动也不迟。”

将所有人异能人士登记在册的目的就是可以通过网路和手机信号源找到他们所在，因为在人权隐私方面仍有争议，所以不到确定犯人的最后时刻不能轻易使用这套系统。伏见拿出平板电脑，熟练地操作起来。几分钟过后，伏见合上了电脑，朝宗像微微点了点头，”他在奈安街二丁目77号的民宿里。”

草薙拍了拍手，八田和镰本从楼上快速地跑了下来，简单交代过任务后，他们便准备出发了。八田的瞪着伏见，怪里怪气地说：“我都忘了，猿比古你最擅长用电脑追踪了，去蓝衣服那边总算是给你发挥的空间了！哼！”

“总比凡事都只会蛮力的好吧！”伏见面无表情地回望着他。

“伏见你也跟着去吧！”宗像小声交代着，“在淡岛他们来之前，一定不能让赤组的人把人犯带走。”  
伏见立刻明白了室长的用意，跟着八田他们一起走出了HOMRA。宗像没有动身，是因为他知道周防一定会跟着去，而他的任务就是看住周防，天知道盛怒之下的周防会做出什么。

“礼司，尊。”身后传来安娜如蚊子般的声音，“不用急的，他跑不了。”

“嗯唔？”宗像不解地望着安娜，同时正要出门的周防也停住了脚步  
“因为他，根本动不了。”

==============================  
可恶，差一点就成功了！他懊恼地锤了下桌面。在他眼里，赤之王根本不足为虑，要让他发狂只要再多一两次就好了。那个以冷静稳重著称的青之王，也在崩溃的边缘了，明明就要成功了。

安娜，又是她吗.......早知道，就应该先解决她！他咬牙切齿地想着，然而现在后悔也来不及了。他瘫坐在座椅上，除了右手，全身几乎不能随心所欲地动作。他有些绝望地看着电脑旁那张和弟弟的合影。

这次失败了，那么只能做最坏的打算。他看镜子里，那张憔悴的脸上满是泪水。  
=================================

宗像礼司和周防尊从HOMRA出发的时候，天空开始下起了小雨，秋天的雨水湿冷，让人很不舒服。为了避人耳目，宗像和伏见过来的时候也没有开专车，这样以来，他们两个人又得乘坐一辆出租车了。因为要捆安全带，周防向来不爱坐副驾驶，但是他却靠在副驾驶的门上，宗像只得打开后排座位的门。

“我不喜欢坐后排。”车子开始朝目的地出发，他直截了当地说道。

“但是我喜欢。”周防漫不经心地说道：“而且，你这副别扭的样子，我也觉得很有趣。”  
宗像轻轻地扶了下镜架，“真是恶趣味啊，但是我并不是在闹别扭，只是讨厌你总是强人所难。”

“是吗？”周防侧过脸，黑暗中宗像都能感觉到那眼神如藤蔓般缠绕着自己，“不过我记得，我只在一个地方对你强人所难吧！ 

“周防！”宗像呵斥道，用罕见凶悍地眼神和他对视着。

“呃——乘客们？前面就要到了，你们要在哪里下车？”出租车司机大约看出这两个人不是普通人，看他们剑拔弩张吓得要命，只希望他们能快点下车。

下车后两人一前一后朝伏见说的民宿走去，沿途看到Scepter 4的警用车，周防叫住了宗像：“这是你早就安排好的吧！一找到他，立刻逮捕？“

”周防，这是我的工作。“宗像停下脚步，来往的队员们纷纷向他致礼。  
”喂！这是我的人。“

============================================

第二章： P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

凡是异能人士扰乱治安，立即逮捕，何况又是权外者。他是作为你的盟臣登记在册的，但权外者我们更要严加管理。“宗像站得笔直，说话的语气相当强硬。

沉默了一分钟，周防走到他面前，用极具压迫性地语气说道：“宗像，不要给我讲你那一套！这个人，我要带走。”

宗像看了看忙着在民宿周围布控的队员，发现眼镜沾上了雨水，他慢慢取下眼镜：“抱歉。”简短说完这两个字，宗像便要上楼。

“宗像！”周防伸直左臂，挡住了他的去路。

这时候，八田美咲从楼上跑了下来，看到他们沉重的表情，有些搞不清状况，他急匆匆地说：”尊哥！上条他说要见你，还有......青之王！....“

“嗯唔？”宗像意外地看着八田，不过很快就想通了，那个人肯定知道自己会来找他了。

房间很小，摆放了张床和简单家具之后，几乎没剩什么空间，根本容不下那么多人，所以青组和赤组大多数人基本都站在走廊上的。伏见靠在电脑桌旁的墙边，双手抱拳，面无表情地看着上条浩史。

“伏见，情况怎么样？”是淡岛走了进来。

“没什么情况，你自己看吧！“伏见叹了口气，示意淡岛朝床上看。  
这时候，周防尊和宗像礼司也走了进来，几个人的视线都集中在床上，淡岛的脸上顿时写满了吃惊。

上条浩史坐在床上，靠在一个巨大的靠垫上，像是一个瘫痪的病人歪着脑袋看着他们。看得出他双腿的肌肉已经开始萎缩，左手抱在胸前，右手瘫软的放在一边。头发蓬乱着，脸上胡子茬密布在下巴上。要说这个人还有什么生机，就是他那双充满仇恨的眼睛，视线左右滑动着最后停在了周防尊的脸上。

“既然要见我们，那就说一下吧！为什么要做这种事？”周防从口袋里掏了支烟点上，又问道：“还有，你怎么搞成这样了？”

“我觉得到Scepter 4的牢房里再去解释比较好。”宗像冷冷地说着。

"哈哈哈哈！周防尊，我搞成这样都是拜你所赐！“那人突然笑起来，毛骨悚然地让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”青之王.....是吧！你就是个伪君子，我瞧不起你！“ 

“放肆！”淡岛听到他侮辱宗像，立刻怒不可遏地走上前吼道。  
“淡岛君，你退下。”宗像嘴角微微上扬，将眼镜重新带好：“我从不在意别人怎么评判我，我的职责就是有人扰乱这个社会正常运转，就要立刻将他绳之于法。不管他是正常人，还是残疾人。”

“这个，恐怕就是他犯案的理由吧！”伏见拿起电脑桌上的相架看了看，又在随身带着的电脑上查了下资料，“上条宏史，14岁，8月3日死于交通意外。”

”这和尊哥有什么关系？“八田不解地问道。

”8月3日，因为赤组成员在浅田街的游戏厅和一般民众起摩擦，是我带队前往了现场。“淡岛回忆道，”但是意外地遇到了赤之王......周防尊。所以室长也.....赶了过来。”她有些不安地看了看身边并排站着的王。

”是啊！有王的力量真了不起啊。“上条浩史咬着牙说道，”你们两个人在浅田街打的很痛快啊！而我弟弟刚刚放学路过前面的东川街，被你们火并的冲击波影响来不及刹车的卡车撞上了。”

顿时，房间里空气沉重起来。  
”没有任何人对我解释，我去医院的时候他就已经......“眼泪从他那深陷的眼窝里滚落，”你们是王啊，我只能通过这个办法来报仇。嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈，没错！我就是想让你们两个人战斗到死！“

“除了我和宗像，其他人先出去。”周防尊沙哑着嗓子说道。

”伏见你留下。”宗像微微点了点头，并示意自己副官先离开。 ”你用那么强大的异能，影响到我们的脑波，该不会是以牺牲身体为代价的吧？”宗像对他身体的情况不解地问道。

上条浩史有些得意地讲述起来：“ 呵呵，我是权外者，我的能力就是干扰别人的精神状态。得到了周防尊的能力以后，我发现了这种使异能精进的方法，只要得到适当的休息就能恢复身体机能。就算是王，也还是受到不小的影响吧！“

”所以说，你现在这副样子就算使用异能过度的结果喽？“周防鄙夷地看着他，”到最后，我们没事你却废了。

”我只恨没能为我弟弟报仇！“他冷笑着，伏见觉得他表情狰狞地让人觉得战栗。

宗像叹了口气，对伏见说：“伏见君，你把那天的监控调出来，给他看看。”  
“监控？我看过了！就是从马路那边突然冲过来的车撞上宏史的！”躺在床上的人叫了起来。

”我们的监控权限比警视厅高一级，等下可以给你看全角度的影像。”   
伏见将平板电脑调好，放在他面前。

===================================

第二章： P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

屏幕分为四格，从宗像和周防战斗的浅田街到东川街的监控，还有上条宏史正面和身后的监控，可以说全方位看得一清二楚。发生事故的影像非常清楚，冲过来的卡车从角度上来看并没有受到双王打斗的影响，从道路两边停靠的车辆纹丝未动就能看出来。是在距离宏史150米的地方突然加速的，司机当场死亡了。

“但是警察说没有发现刹车有问题啊！”上条的声音有些变调了。

周防尊看了看宗像，转向他说道：“有可能是自杀式事件。大概是你这种特殊的异能被人发现了，然后利用你来打击我们。”

“不可能！不可能！就是你们杀了我弟弟！“他歇斯底里地叫起来，眼泪鼻涕搞得满脸都是，看起来他是精神以及濒临崩溃。

“不管怎么说，我都要带你回去。”宗像这话是说给周防听的。伏见掏出电话给守在楼下的五岛打电话，让他准备担架。

“宗像，看来刚才在楼下我说的话，你并没有听进去啊。”周防的语气变得强硬起来。

宗像微笑着走上前去，距离近得让伏见不禁睁大了眼睛，他一字一句地说：“上一次在中谷天台，我已经让了你一次，希望你不要得寸进尺。”

“上次是我救了你，你却刺伤了我，所以才让我把人带走的吧。“  
“哦呀，我可没有拜托你救我。“宗像那紫色的眼睛盯着周防，呼吸有条不紊地喷在他的脸上。  
“宗像，你真是个混蛋。”周防扯着嘴角挤出一个奇怪的笑。

“原来如此。呵呵.......“上条忽然咯咯地笑了，”周防，我在你的梦里看到了有趣的事情，要我现在说出来吗？当着他下属的面.......“

唔？周防转过身来看了看脸色发青的伏见，无所谓地啧了一声。左手突然被一团火焰包围，火焰在手掌里快速旋转压缩，逐渐形成一个球形，朝床上歪着的那人扔过去。而宗像一个箭步冲到上条的面前，用手里的剑挡住了那个火球，火光夹杂着滚烫的热气顿时消散，他怒斥道：“周防，你干什么？！这栋楼至少住着几百人，如果引起火灾，你想怎么收场！”

恐惧只在上条的脸上一闪而过，他很快冷静下来：“宗像礼司，由你带我走吧！我可不想和这个危险的人再继续呆在一起。“

“这个你说了不算。”周防瞪着上条的样子相当可怕。

“如果我今天不能安全离开这里，三天后，这个城市将会有三分之一的人要死。”

上条的眼睛是空洞的，说话的声音犹如从深井里传出，带着冰冷和死亡的腥臭，让这房间的每一个人都不能当他是开玩笑。

“要是我没理解错的话，今天即便我带你走了，也改变不了你这个计划吧！”宗像看穿他的心思似地看着他，左边嘴角微微扯动了一下。

”这样看你们对我怎么样了，嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈......" 此刻的上条俨然已经接近崩溃的边缘了。

“室长，五岛带人上来了，就在门外。”伏见看了看手机。

”让他们进来，把人带走。“宗像的语气非常严厉，周防倏地抬起头，和他对视了一下，赌气似得走到窗前，不在出声。

门打开了，进来了三个人将上条抬到担架上捆好，七手八脚地离开了房间，伏见见势不对也悄悄地离开了。

外面的雨渐渐下大了，能听雨滴落在地面的声音，周防尊嘴里的叼着烟，心里千万个不爽，他能感受到站在他身后的宗像的视线。他最痛恨别人要挟他，而今天，却要为一个不知所谓的恐吓退让。想到过去的一周都被他折磨，连安娜也被扰的心神不宁，周防想要亲自处决他。

“周防。这是我的工作。”  
宗像的声音非常冷静，见周防不出声，他继续说道：“我答应你，给一个你想要的结果。”

“唔？你在说什么啊！”周防的声音低沉有力地回荡着。

“我不能拿普通民众的生命开玩笑，所以，我一定要带他回去。“  
嘭！

周防猛地转身，用力将宗像推到了墙边。  
他的身体撞到墙的时候，痛麻感觉立刻传遍全身。周防的呼吸因愤怒变得急促，而宗像的脸上却浮现出一丝微笑。周防那双几乎要喷火的鎏金瞳孔透过镜片死死地瞪着他：“宗像，我不可能每一次都让着你，你不要逼我。”

“但是我却觉得你在逼我。”美丽细长的眼睛翕动着，任由周防卡住脖子，那双拳紧握，却并没有打算反击。

下一秒，周防用自己的双唇盖住了宗像还想说什么的嘴，卡主脖子的手揽住他的后颈，热切地深吻起来。这是个略带惩罚的吻，更像是想通过这种方式将自己的愤怒告诉宗像。

温润的舌尖轻柔地回应着周防，这是周防没想到的，于是他更加用力地撅住那双唇，贪婪地吮吸着，直到嘴里尝到了血的腥涩。

楼道里传来了脚步声，宗像用力将他推开，下意识地整理着制服，紫色的瞳孔里尽是责难：“你真是头野兽。”

周防看到宗像下唇沾染的血迹，轻笑了一声：“下次就不是一个吻能解决的了。”说完便朝门的方向走去了。

===================================================

第二章： P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“室长——！周防？”正要推门进来的是淡岛世理，参加行动的队员们已经准备撤离了，她是专门上来找宗像的，没想到推门差点撞上周防。  
“我们走吧！”宗像慢慢地走了出来，门口站着的伏见正用一种难以形容的眼神看着他。

“伏见君，我身上沾到了什么东西吗？”即将上车的时候，宗像停住了，因为他一直感觉到身后不太友好的视线。

伏见帮他把车门打开，带着明显的不耐烦情绪说道：“硬要说沾了什么，就是沾染上了莫名其妙的颜色。”  
“嗯唔？不是什么莫名其妙的颜色吧？和你颜色不一样吗？”宗像坐进了车里，带着意义不明的语气说道。

伏见坐在后排座上适时地住了嘴，室长这样聪明的人怎么会听不出他的弦外之音，立刻就被讽刺了，他只好沉默。  
“那个叫做八田美咲的，他还好吗？”宗像问道。  
他好得很，整天活得没心没肺地怎么能不好。“伏见心不在焉说着，听起来更像是抱怨，为了防止自己掉进宗像的圈套，他立刻转移了话题：”上条浩史，真有可能策划出大面积的凶案吗？“

“伏见君，你亲自负责审讯。他这种级别的权外者，不能掉以轻心。“  
宗像望着车窗上雨水的纹路，映出自己的脸，他轻轻地摸着下唇的伤，想起刚才的吻。

到底是我在逼他，还是他在逼我？  
刚才感觉到的，周防的心和他的吻一样滚烫。宗像浅笑了一下，陷入了沉思。

上条浩史被关押的地方，是Scepter 4 级别最高的牢房，位于地下负三层，完全隔绝所有电子信号，针对他的异能还特别增设了定向磁波干扰器。牢房里的灯是仿照太阳的光线设计的，犯人在这里完全不用担心因日照不足造成的损害。除了牢房大门上方的电子钟之外，没有任何像样的陈设。

经过几个小时的漫长等待， 终于听到了不远处有脚步声靠近。伏见手里拿着一个几十页的文件夹，捧着平板电脑，脸上一副不情愿的表情。丢下手里成堆的工作，到这个阴森恐怖的地牢来，他没办法高兴起来。再说，原本审讯的工作根本用不着他这青组的三把手来做，他还是没理解为什么宗像会这样安排，而且特别交代了他一个人进去。

斜靠在座椅上的上条看起来有些藐视伏见的样子，但是考虑到他的身体状况，伏见勉强忍住了怒气。手里的资料他已经看过了，带过来主要是为了核实。

“先说清楚，既然进了Scepter 4 就别想着能轻易出去。我们开始吧。”  
上条没有应声，脸上的表情倒是缓和了不少。

“你是从什么时候开始侵害我们室长和周防的？”  
“好像是七八天前吧。“

“你的这种异能能看到别人的梦境吗？“  
“是的。“  
“ 还有同伙吗？“

“哼。”上条鄙夷地冷哼了一声，“这种事不需要同伙。”

“ 你详细说一下，被逮捕的时候，你所指的的这个城市三分之一的人会死，是怎么回事？“伏见冰冷的视线落在他身上。

”伏见.....先生？你很焦虑啊。“对方忽然话题一转，”心里一直记挂着的——“

”我觉得你还是多担心下自己的处境吧！“伏见直接打断他，这是犯人管用的手法，他有自信不会上当。

”唔？......嘻嘻......“上条的笑容变得古怪，和在抓获他的现场一样，伏见有种毛骨悚然的感觉。”禁断.......之恋啊，嘻嘻嘻......“

伏见猿比古清楚地感觉到左侧脸颊抽动了一下，他合上本子，双手抱拳看着他，一言不发地等他继续说。

“原来如此......嘻嘻嘻，什么样的王就有什么的下属。”上条的语气轻佻且带着明显的鄙视， “你不想知道我在他的梦里看到了什么吗？”

“我才不想知道这些无聊的事！“伏见抬起下巴瞪着他，“说起来他和周防的梦境会混乱，还不都是你搞的鬼。”随后他叹了口气，自言自语道：我为什么要和你废话啊.......

“要不是他们满脑子想着对方的事，我就是再厉害也没办法让他们在彼此的梦中出现啊......“上条的样子很坦然，”伏见先生，你们抓了我没有用的。再过3天，这个城市的人全部都要死。“

“是吗？我一直以为你的异能很了不起，原来还是要依靠炸弹那种玩意儿啊！你真是丢了权外者的脸啊。”伏见扬起眉毛，语气中充斥着不耐烦。“说起来，我来到这里完全是为应付差事，这个城市谁死了对我来说无所谓，不过，在这之前，你一定会先死。”他取下眼镜，轻轻地擦拭着。

“八田......美咲。”上条轻声念着这个名字，“他死了你也无所谓吗？”

伏见忽然感觉自己的心被刺了一下，他猛地站起来，拖拽着上条无力的身体，把他的头“嘭”的一声用力按在小桌上，右手卡住他的脖子，怒喝道：“你不是想让室长和周防死吗？那就拿出你的真本事啊！你这根本不是要替你弟弟复仇，完全就是为了享受杀人的乐趣。 你最后只会落得个杀人狂的身份，到时候你就这样去天堂见你弟弟吗？！”

============================================================

第二章： P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

将他软塌塌的身体重新在椅子上摆好后，伏见回到自己的位置上，一双眼死死地瞪着他显然已经失去了耐心。而上条的表情浮现出一丝伤感的神情，刚才伏见的呵斥似乎起了些作用。

负三层是给重刑犯准备的，一共有10间。空旷的地牢里，现在只有伏见和上条，审讯陷入僵局，短暂的沉默都像是不断膨胀的气球，挤压着伏见的胸腔。他努力让自己冷静下来，也时刻警惕不要被他干扰了情绪。

五分钟过去了，上条依然没有再开口，安静的牢房里只能听见两个人的呼吸声。

”看样子你还没有想好，下午我会再过来，到时候会让你见识一下我们Scepter 4到底是怎样工作的。“伏见撇了撇嘴，站起身来准备离开。

“愿早日战胜周防尊 宗像礼司。”上条嘴里喃喃地说着，声音低沉且冰冷，然后神色怪异地笑了起来。

啧！这家伙还在考虑对付两位王的事情吗........伏见没有再理会他转身离开了地牢，这种地方他一秒都不想多待，下午再过来的话准备带着日高，对付这样的人他应该有办法，伏见心里暗暗地盘算着。

傍晚时分，草薙出云正在清点酒柜上的洋酒，为晚上客流高峰做准备。酒吧里的客人并不多，为了不影响生意，这个时间吠舞罗的成员基本都不会到店里来。只有周防尊和安娜偶尔会在大厅里逗留，正当草薙专心致志的记录的时候，一个熟悉的声音想起了。

“老板，一杯马丁尼。金酒要六分，剩下的加豆沙。”

一个穿着藏蓝色风衣的女性，头发随意地披在肩头，正用食指轻轻地按压着太阳穴，眉头微微蹙起，像是在为什么事情发愁。草薙赶紧放下手里的本子，不敢怠慢地开始工作：“小世理，今天酒的比例大了些啊，是有什么烦心的事情吗？”

“别提了，还不是上条的案子，心烦的要命。“淡岛今天来是想要放松一下心情，更重要是想听听草薙的意见。

“不是抓到他了吗？还有什么要烦的？“草薙把酒轻轻地放在她的面前。

淡岛愣了一下，原来周防并没有把上条的事情告诉自己的盟臣啊！她稍稍整理了下思绪，简明扼要地说给草薙：“现在他扬言要制造全东京三分之一人口死亡的案件，伏见已经审讯了十几个小时了，但是他什么都不肯说。真是急人啊.......”  
“宗像呢？他怎么说？”

提到室长淡岛的眉头皱的更紧了，她端起酒杯小口抿了一下：“室长今天早上9点的飞机就去北海道，有一个很紧急的会在那边开。不知道是什么事情，要30号晚上才能回来。”

“那还真是辛苦你了！”草薙关心地问道：”有没有想想别的办法让他开口？“据他的了解，Scepter 4对审讯犯人有的是办法。

“诶？对了，周防呢？我给安娜带了草莓蛋糕呢！“淡岛忽然想起了给安娜的伴手礼，四处张望着。

叮铃铃！门口的风铃声响了，草薙习惯性地朝那边看去。周防尊牵着安娜回来了，安娜今天穿着枣红色的蕾丝裙子，显得皮肤更加苍白了：”世理......姐姐？“她小声说着。

周防把手提袋放在沙发上，顺着安娜的视线看了一眼淡岛，还是一如既往地漠不关心，兀自点起来了烟。安娜走到了吧台前望着她：”你是来找尊的吗？“

唔？周防吃惊地和淡岛对视了一下，快速地移开了视线。  
“不是不是。“淡岛苦笑了一下，把伴手礼递给她：”这个草莓蛋糕是给你的礼物。“ 

“谢谢。“安娜礼貌性地笑了笑，盯着她的脸看了好一会儿，令淡岛有些囧。大约看了一分钟，小女孩的脸色沉了下来：”你是有什么不得了的烦心事吧？“

不知道该如何回答的淡岛，求助似得望向草薙。  
“安娜，早上你说想买秋天的毛衣，尊带你买到了吗？”

”买到了，但不是我最喜欢的，尊不想逛了所以随便买的。“小姑娘的语气中透着些不太高兴。  
“这样啊，下次我带你去买，现在你先吃蛋糕吧！“草薙巧妙地将安娜支开，淡岛这才松了口气。

”伏见审讯的过程很艰难，上条要不是扯些有的没的，要不就故意激怒伏见。唉，好像还没有死心的样子。“淡岛的神色有些疲累。

”什么没有死心？计划要谋害东京三分之一的人还不够吗？“草薙正色道。

”就是总是在念叨着什么......愿早日战胜周防尊和宗像礼司，这种话。“淡岛面露不解之色，”都被关在那种地方了，还谈什么战胜王权者。真是.......“

周防尊忽然走了过来，让淡岛吓了一跳，但是对方毫不介意邻座。周防在酒柜上浏览了一圈说道：”出云，波本。”

“今天口味变了呢？”草薙笑着说。  
”偶尔一次。“周防答道。

淡岛世理本以为他会说点什么，谁知道周防尊却兀自喝着酒，反倒是她觉得有些紧张了。

============================================

第二章： P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“ 上条这个人，以前在吠舞罗的时候就和别人很不一样，应该和他有这种异能有关。他既然说要战胜尊和宗像，大概还在计划别的事情。“草薙试图给她一点线索。 

淡岛看了一眼吧台上那个精致的台历，突然脸色大变，声音也太高了许多：”啊！室长的生日，10月1日！我们早就商量要给室长准备礼物的，这下可怎么办？“

”呵呵，是吗？“草薙很难得见到淡岛露出这样惊慌的表情，不由地笑了一下：”我觉得你还是先思考一下上条说要战胜尊和宗像的事情比较好吧！再说那个宗像礼司也不像是会过生日的人。“   
”他说要战胜我和宗像吗？“旁边突然传来低沉的声音，淡岛不由倒吸了口气。

“是啊，他的身体几乎瘫痪了。伏见审讯他的时候，经常会自言自语地念叨着，我觉得他恐怕是要疯了。”淡岛有些泄气地说。

从旁边飘散过来的淡淡的香烟气息，令淡岛有些不适，而且周防尊身上自带的那种压迫气息也让她局促。这种压倒性的气质和室长很像，却又不太像，坐在周防的身边不由自主地会紧张，甚至于产生惧怕的情绪。她看了一眼周防如刀雕刻过般英气逼人的侧脸，他似乎在思考着，淡岛只得默默地端起酒杯，期待着这个上条案的“当事人”能给一点线索。

”出云，我现在要出去一下，你给多多良打个电话，让他带着安娜早点睡觉。”沉默了几分钟后，周防突然站起来了，简单给草薙交代完，转身朝大门放心走去。

“我还以为他会说什么，居然就.......”淡岛觉得周防这个人太不可思议，“真搞不懂你们平时怎么和他相处的。”她不悦地端起杯子将剩下的酒喝完。

草薙爽朗地笑了：“哈哈哈，他一直都这样的，我们都习惯了！我猜想啊，他大概知道了什么才出去的吧！”看着淡岛又在翻钱包了，马上制止了她：“今天就当我请你的吧！你都给安娜带了礼物，就当是我们的回礼。”

既然对方都这么说了，淡岛浅笑了一下也不好再坚持。她站起身来把外套穿好，把头发理到身后，正准备告辞的时候，安娜慢慢地走了过来。

“世理，你要相信尊。他会有办法的。”那昂起的脸非常认真的说道。

淡岛心里很是惊讶：难不成她听见了他们的谈话吗......。她温柔地笑了起来，从手包里拿出手帕，蹲下身子轻轻地擦去粘在嘴角的奶油，轻声说道：“是的，他会有办法的，如果他想到什么，能麻烦你告诉我吗？”

被人帮自己擦嘴，安娜有些不好意思地低下头：“我会告诉出云的。”  
这小鬼.......淡岛觉得真的搞不懂她，和草薙道别后走出了HOMRA的大门。 

街上凉风习习，秋天的脚步越发急促起来。不过周防尊却毫不在意，穿着短袖漫步走在路上。他随意穿行在东京最繁华的街道上，犹如无人之境。行人似乎都在自动避让着他，犹如行走在草原上的狮子，他步伐坚定有力又悠然自得。

而他，却很想能有人站在路中间拦住他的去路。不然，这条路走的好无趣啊。  
宗像礼司。  
只有他才会赫然站在路中间，甚至会要求周防让开道路。他挺拔的身子穿着制服，手里握着剑的时候也是威风凛凛。

正是因为有他，我的这条路才变得有意思起来。

他还是个专门给人添麻烦的人！  
周防嘴里啧了一声，视线投向前方。然而他今天出来并不是来散步的，有重要的事情要做。信步走到了目的地，夜里霓虹灯打开上面的招牌显得异常显眼：TAKE ME。这家酒吧里传来了萨克斯吹奏的声音，周防并没走进去，而是驻步在了橱窗前。 

“愿早日战胜周防尊 宗像礼司。”那张心形的便签还贴在角落里，只几天的时间就淹没在层层叠叠的心愿贴里，不仔细看还真不容易再找到。周防掏出烟点上，冷笑了一声，自言自语道：“这张字条的意思，不是宗像礼司要打败我，原来是要打败我们两个的心愿啊。”

上条浩史这个混蛋花招真多啊！周防握紧拳头，突然产生了一拳打破玻璃把那字条拿出来的冲动。

“周防，请你住手！”脑海里忽然响起了一个声音，令他不悦地皱起了眉头。  
又想起来宗像，这让他大为光火。虽然那个人远在北海道，却也好像时时刻刻都在注视着自己。

“King？你在这里干什么？”

================================================

第二章： P9 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

身后突然传来十束多多良的声音，周防并不意外，这都是草薙出云的安排。自从上次突然失踪以后，总是有人在远远跟着他，他当然理解为什么草薙会这样做。所以他只感到无奈，却并不生气。

“进去，把那个字帖拿出来。”十束顺着周防的手指找到了那个便签贴。

好在老板是个挺好说话的人，或许也看出周防尊并不是普通人，也就允许他把那张并不起眼的心愿贴取走了。 

十束看到上面写的心愿，不由地笑出声： ”没想到傲慢的青之王也会做这种事呢。“  
“那并不是他写的。”

“诶？“十束将便利贴翻过来，说道：“King，这上面写了其他的东西。”

周防尊将那心愿贴仔细看了看，上面用铅笔歪歪扭扭地写着一句话：  
“哥哥，我想回家。愿我们一家人早日团聚。“

周防尊陷入了沉思中，几分钟后他倏地抬起头，又看了看那个酒吧的招牌：TAKE ME。他嘴角扯出一丝僵硬的笑意：原来如此，上条浩史原来是这个意思。他把便利贴塞到十束的手里，交代道：“把这个收好。”

“什么意思？”十束一脸迷惑，”这个东西很重要吗？“

“非常重要。我要去办点事，一个人去。”周防面色凝重地看着他，容不得十束提问继续说道：“听着，不要跟着我。如果9月30号我还没有回来，就去Scepter 4把这个字条交给宗像礼司。”

“可是......”十束多多良心里很是担心他，却又被他的气势震慑住了。  
“你放心，我不会有事的。”周防拍了拍他的肩膀，“回去吧！”

他说完便朝相反的地方走去，渐渐消失在十束的视线里。他的脚步稳健有力，非常清楚自己要做什么。远在北海道的那个人，会为这件事感到忧心吗？不会，他就是这样的人，无论什么事情总觉得在自己掌握之中，他这种天然的自信不知道到底来源于性格还是因为是王的缘故。

但是，也总有些情况是他无法掌握的吧！  
那么这一次，就由我替他去做这件事吧！周防轻轻叹了口气，加快了步伐。

花了两个小时，周防尊乘坐出租才来到了东京郊区的一个村镇上。凌晨1点多，街上的人很少了，向南走了十五分钟，在一座宅子前停了下来。铁门紧闭着，里面2层小楼并没有开灯，看起来是没有人在的样子。这里就是上条浩史的祖宅，多亏了草薙出云细心地记录着这些信息，他才能很快找到。周防看了看铁门上挂着一把很大的铁锁，一般人想要进去当然不太可能，但是这对于他来说，并不是难事。

稍稍放松心中对力量的束缚，就感觉到血液开始加速流动，右手掌上窜出红色的火花，犹如烟雾般缠绕，随着他的意志火焰渐渐升腾在手掌上形成一个如篮球般大的火球，周防尊闷哼了一声朝那大锁上砸了过去。哐啷！大锁扭曲了形状，破损的地方像是一块融化了肥皂一般滴落在地上，铁门上出现了一个大窟窿，并且红通通地如正在锻造一般发出夺目的光芒。

周防尊径直走了进去，那院子里并没有杂草丛生，看样子有人定期回来修整过。走到楼下大厅的门口时，他犹豫了一下，这栋小楼的旁边紧挨着都是住宅区，房子里面不知道什么情况，继续破坏的话恐怕连带周围的人都有危险。他退后了几步，朝那门猛踹了过去。

房间里有淡淡的霉味，借着自身泛起的红光看到一个10多平米的主厅，什么都没有，完全没有生活气息。周防听到一点微弱的滴滴声，四处张望了一下，顺着楼梯走上了二楼。二楼有三个房间，其中一个房间从门缝里有点点红红泄出。一种不祥的预感在他心中升起，慢慢地朝那里走去。

门是虚掩着的，周防轻轻地走进去打开灯的开关，他被眼前的一切惊呆了。榻榻米上密密麻麻地摆着类似于运动员使用的计时器，每个计时器的显示屏上方两组4位数代码，下方则是电子时钟一样的数字在跳动着，周防不由地睁大了眼睛：那些时钟全部都在倒计时。

“49：12：05.......”  
还有不到50个小时吗？这些东西毫无疑问都是炸弹的计时器。炸弹应该藏在这座城市的各个地方......这就是上条所说的要让东京三分之一的人死去的意思吧，周防尊暗暗地想着。他很小心地从地上拿起其中一个，仔细看了看发现这个东西其实构造很简单，除了彼此之间有联动装置之外，没有什么称得上高科技的东西，但是切断其中的任何一个都有引发爆炸的可能。

周防尊站在原地，快速地思考着。看着眼睛不停跳动的数字，不一会儿额前沁出细密的汗珠，腋下也变得湿漉漉的。上面的两组数字一定有什么特别的含义，但是面对至少40台计时器，谁有能力快速处理这么大的信息量呢......

有人能够做到。

====================================================

第二章： P10 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

思考了几分钟过后， 周防尊拿出手机，给一个几乎从没有通过电话的人，电话接通了对方显然在睡觉，不满的语气毫不掩饰地透了过来。

“谁呀！都不看现在几点了吗？”  
“是我。伏见，你现在，马上到岩村镇来。” 

“尊、尊哥？”伏见猛地从被窝里坐起身来。  
“岩村镇赤溪大道，到了之后给我电话。”

“等一下！到底什么事啊？我还有——”

“上条浩史的事，你最好快点来。”周防尊说完这句就挂掉了电话。

啧！他凭什么......   
伏见猿比古心头无名火起，却很快意识到事情的严重性，要不是出了大事，周防绝对不会给他打电话，还是半夜的这种时候。于是快速起身准备出发了。夜里路上的车很少，40分钟的时间他就赶到了周防所说的地点。  
“喂，尊哥，我到了。”

“这是.......”   
周防尊带着伏见走进那个房间的时候，他脸上的表情呈现出的愤怒和惊愕看得出，他恨不得现在就回去狠揍上条一顿。他看了看周防阴沉的脸，没好气地问道：“我又不是拆弹专家，你叫我来做什么？”

“你看清楚，这东西根本没办法拆，只能找到炸弹转移到安全的地方去。”周防吐了口烟，淡淡地说道：“你看看上面那两排数字，是不是代表了什么信息，或许是放炸弹的地方。”

伏见盯着那数字，思考了片刻说：“应该是经纬度之类的吧！那家伙脑子并不是十分聪明的人，设置这些数字估计是为了方便自己记住放在哪里的吧！”说罢他打开手边的电脑开始查询，果然弹出一个地址：丰元大道正田大厦。

“我现在去找炸弹，你负责把地址发给我。”周防尊望着伏见。

“这要找到什么时候！”伏见立刻否决了，“我马上通知Scepter 4的人，多安排些人去找。“  
“你忘了上条是什么人物了吗？”周防的眼神变得很严厉，“他可是能干扰人心智的人，如果让他知道我们找到了炸弹所在，他会怎么样？”

“我们关押他的地方是绝对安全——”  
“绝对？很厉害嘛.....因为宗像不在屯所，所以你们也无法确定他是不是真的不能再继续干扰别人了吧！”

“呃！”伏见语塞了，因为周防说的的确是他们没有考虑进去的，单方面认为那里是非常安全的，但其实是没有办法验证。

“不讨论了，就按我说的做！”周防不耐烦地说着，便朝门外走去。“我要征用你的车，还有暂时不要给你的同事打电话。在我处理完这些东西之前，没有接到我的电话通知，你不能离开这个地方。”

“哈？”伏见半张着嘴，就这样眼睁睁地看着周防离开了。他负气地跌坐在地板上，愤愤不平地看着那一堆定时器，对自己感到很失望，从很早以前开始，他对周防就有一种天然的恐惧，不，不是恐惧，是单纯的害怕。对他的力量和气势，甚至他说话的语气和蹙眉，都令他感到不安，想要退避三舍。但是，美咲他，为什么能对这样的人佩服到几乎痴迷的程度呢？

啧！不管了，还是先干活吧！伏见撇了撇嘴开始操作平板电脑。


	4. 《深蓝梦境》第三章

第三章： P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

淡岛世理看了一眼办公桌上台历的日期，今天已经是9月30日了。室长宗像礼司离开的这两天，一次也没有和她联系过。大约......是有非常要紧的事吧！淡岛硬生生咽下了抱怨的情绪。

真是岂有此理！淡岛站在伏见猿比古的宿舍前，对他擅自离队的行为气得浑身发抖，这样一来，审讯工作又要重新开始，而且......对于上条所说的谋害十数万众的人的计划，整个Scepter 4一筹莫展，现在伏见也失踪了。这样的情况下，她多么希望室长能快点回来啊。

“叮铃铃！”  
室长吗？淡岛世理的心跳突然加快，从口袋里掏出手机一看，立刻失望了：“原来是草薙出云啊。”

“世理，那个.......我有个事情想要麻烦你，就是周防尊又失踪了，呵呵，那个......”草薙大概有些难以启齿，“前天傍晚他只对多多良说了一句要出去，然后就联系不上了，电话也不接......”

“诶？周防也不接电话吗？“淡岛吃了一惊，“草薙，不瞒你说，伏见也失踪了，我正发愁......"

“伏见也不见了吗？他们.....不会在一起吧？”草薙大胆揣测着，在他身边的八田美咲顿时睁大了眼睛。

“抱歉啊，室长出差还没有回来，我现在真的没有精力帮你找周防。”  
“宗像先生回来的时候能告诉我一声吗？”  
“你们不会是又想拜托室长帮周防吧？”淡岛皱起了眉头，“给你说了我们现在很忙——”

“是十束多多良要找宗像，有非常重要的事情。”草薙的声音骤然严肃起来。  
“好.....的，我知道了。室长一回来马上告诉你。”

淡岛的语气有些勉强，匆匆挂掉了电话后，又陷入了焦虑中。

下午六点，对上条浩史的审讯结束了。今天的上条似乎已经放弃了，除了喃喃自语要战胜两位王权者之外，什么也没有再说了。淡岛世理和加茂刘芳从地牢出来的时候，心情沉重到几乎绝望了。 

淡岛世理决定再和室长联系一次，把这个情况告诉他，本来只是试试看能不能接通，宗像礼司却意外地接了电话。

“啊！室长！”淡岛激动地几乎叫出来，“非常对不起！上条依然什么都没有交代，我们失败了。现在还是不确定他的威胁是不是真的.......”

“嗯，我知道。”宗像礼司的声音非常冷静，甚至是料到会有这样的结果一样。“我两小时后回到驻地，到时候见面再谈。”

“室长回来了，一切都能解决的。”加茂望着淡岛，彼此安慰着情绪。

淡岛脸上的愁容却丝毫没有缓和，她抬头望向天空，天色渐暗，好像又快要下雨了。那些云朵呈现出非常恐怖的颜色，就像是魔鬼在窥视，她暗暗地祈祷着：“希望能这次能顺利渡过难关啊......”

双野公寓，是一栋11层高的公寓式住宅，许多年轻的上班族会选择在这里居住，晚饭时分电梯变得繁忙起来，下班回来的人们不断进出着。周防尊站在公寓前努力集中精神，分析这栋大厦可能藏炸弹的地方，从地下室到天台他都找过了，却没有任何发现。伏见刚才来电话提醒他，距离炸弹启动还有不到3小时，而他找到的炸弹全部都在车的后备箱里。

周防走进电梯想重新看看遗漏的那些地方。这时候电梯里的灯闪了几下，大概是接触不良吧！毕竟着是座旧公寓了，他原本是这样想的。忽然，他抬起头，看着电梯顶部的通风口愣住了。  
最后一枚炸弹就在电梯顶部。

周防小心地将炸弹取下来快步离开了双野公寓。来不及通知任何人了，周防握住方向盘的手心开始微微冒汗。那些炸弹每一个又都是数万吨级的爆炸力，发生复式爆炸的时候，加上电力瓦斯的连环爆炸，毫不夸张的说能毁掉这个城市。他要做的就是尽可能地把这些炸弹远离人群。

“他是从哪里搞到这么多炸药的......."周防尊心里暗暗地想，上衣口袋里的手机振动起来。  
“炸弹确定全部找到了吗？”伏见突然来电话了。

“嗯，现在先把这些转移出去。”  
“转移到哪里？”伏见无不忧心地望着那一堆还在跳动的计时器。

“你在那里不要动，到最后十分钟的时候我们对时。”周防哑着嗓子说完这句，便挂断了电话。

=========================================================

第三章： P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

宗像礼司回到屯所时，已经8点半了。天空有些小雨，然而他的成员们却列队站在场坝里，等待他的归来。

“宗像先生！”

刚刚下车，身后就传来有点耳熟的声音叫住了他。一个青年打着伞走了过来，脸上带着微笑，他那浅栗色柔顺的头发很容易联想到大学生。

“ 十束....多多良 ？”看起来他已经等了好一阵子了，宗像有些意外地看着他：“找我有事吗？”

“有东西要给您。”十束从口袋里掏出那个心愿贴纸递给他：“King前天走的时候，说如果到今天他还没有回来，就把这个交给你。”

宗像礼司认得那张纸，思考了片刻微笑着说：“我知道了，谢谢你专程过来。” 他余光看到淡岛正望着他们。

“能麻烦您一件事吗？”十束的表情忽然变得认真起来。  
宗像推了下鼻梁上的镜架，笔直地注视着他：“我会找到他的。这样说你放心了吗？现在请你回去吧，我还有很多事需要处理。” 他说完后便推开了Scepter 4的大门。

不知道为什么，宗像礼司挺拔的背影让十束安心不少，令他相信King不会有事。

“伏见的电话还是打不通吗？”宗像礼司首先问道。  
“电话处于无人接听地状态。”淡岛答道，接着压低声音说道，“室长，关于上条说的那个.......要让东京三等分之一的人死亡的事情，会不会是恶作剧？”

室长看着淡岛写满疲惫和担忧的脸说道：“如果你是这样认为的，就不会那么焦急地等我回来了。”他环视大家期待的眼神，平静地说：“现在大家回去休息吧！”

大家对他的话都感到意外，秋山冰社突然开口道：“室长，请告诉我们现在该做些什么。”

室长愣了一下，微微笑着：“已经不需要做什么了。解散。”他的话语掷地有声，大家只好散去，虽然心里带着无数狐疑，也无法再问什么。

只有淡岛世理留下来了，毛毛细雨已将她的头发润湿，脸上的雨水顺着下巴滴落在胸前。她望着室长：“您是准备要单独行动吗？请一定带上我！”她身子站得笔直，表情更是坚定。  
宗像背着手，板着的脸孔透着威严，他认真地看着淡岛：“我的确需要马上出去一趟，但是你不需要跟着我。”

淡岛正要开口，宗像抬起右手阻止了她，用一种命令的口味：“你要坚守在Scepter 4，谨防意外发生。”  
“您......是要去找周防吗？”考虑了一下淡岛还是忍不住问道。

“呵呵，是的。不找到他，怎么能放心呢？”宗像半开玩笑地说着，轻轻叹了口气，“他这么危险的人物，怎么能让他随意在外面乱逛呢？”说完便朝他的私车走去。

“请小心。”淡岛还是没有完全理解室长的话，却只能遵守上司的话。

宗像礼司现在很生气。

只一眼他便看出了那字条的含义，于是立刻联系了伏见。此刻，伏见猿比古坐在那房间里还在焦急地等周防尊的消息，见到室长的私人号码震惊之余还是立刻接起来了。

“事情办得怎么样了？”宗像直接问道。

“啊，周防尊找到了所有炸弹后，让我在爆炸启动前10分钟和他对时。”伏见的声音很疲惫，毕竟他已经两天两夜没有合眼了。

“什么意思？”宗像的语气听起来有些愠怒。

“这个倒计时没办法停止，而且炸弹之间还有联动装置，就是那种既简单又粗暴的引爆装置，但是炸弹的当量并不清楚，根据上条说的，如果要炸死东京三分之一的人，至少五六十万吨级的炸弹吧。呃.......现在离爆炸还有1小时19分钟。周防，应该是找地方去处理那些炸弹了——”还没等伏见说完，宗像礼司便挂断了电话。

周防的电话果然无人接听。

那个混蛋！真的以为自己能抵御数十万吨级的大爆炸吗！周防，你到底——！宗像紧紧地握住手机，望着窗外的雨渐渐下大，宗像打开雨刷在道路上行驶着却不知道目的地在哪里。他咬着下唇，丝毫没有意识到自己的脸色是多么难看，事实上他在北海道参加的是一次秘密的反恐演习，已经很久没有休息过了。宗像眯起了干涩的眼睛，猛地踩住刹车，将车停在了樱花大道的应急车道上。

他取下眼镜，深呼吸将自己紊乱的心跳平静下来。用上次的方法应该能找到周防尊吧？宗像思付着，但是他不确定是否还能成功。我可是秩序之王，我现在需要担心的是爆炸如果发生可能造成的危害，而不是——！这时候，宗像礼司的心头猛然一紧。收起所有犹豫和散落的思绪，开始寻找周防的所在。

周防，阁下的任性妄为已经超过我的容忍的底线，你浪费了我太多的时间和精力，你觉得不应该为此承担责任吗？

=====================================================================

第三章： P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

现在的宗像礼司，没有办法击中精神，那么只剩下一个办法。

那把巨大无比的达摩克利斯之剑出现在高空中时，宗像的感官达到敏锐的巅峰值，仿佛自己就是那剑，可以看到所有想看的地方。  
周防......宗像无不焦虑地低声叫着他的名字。

此刻周防尊已经到达高仓山顶了，疲累地躺在草地上，虽然下着雨但是对于赤之王的他而言，这根本不是什么大事。忽然，他感觉到了那熟悉的气场，那是王者才能第一时间觉察到的信息。他朝那个方向望去，闪耀着璀璨蓝色光芒的剑高高悬挂在空中，他忍不住微笑了一下。

周防尊闭上眼尝试放松自己，不再压制内心时常汹涌彭拜的力量，感受岩浆般的热流冲击着神经末梢，概然性偏向力场在他的身边形成了一个弧形的“保护圈”，如岩浆般滚烫的气流冉冉上升，强大的力量在空气中急速压缩形成一把闪耀着夺目红光的巨剑，剑身被火光映出的红色美丽且高贵。那是属赤之王的剑，象征着王权的存在。

“宗像，来找我吧！”周防心里默念着。

雨水冰凉且越来越密集，镜片被打湿了视线相当不好，犹如金星般耀眼的达摩克司之剑映入宗像的眼帘，耀眼的红色在漆黑的夜幕中非常醒目。他立刻驱车朝那个方向疾驰而去，去做他该做的事情。打开警报器后，挡在前方的车逐渐让出一条专用道，他从后视镜里发现自己在微笑，下意识地用中指推了下眼镜，收起自己的情绪。

这个时间上山的车并不多，宗像礼司几乎没有减速便登上了山顶。一个翻涌着红色波纹的圆弧形空间，将周防与外界潮湿冰冷的雨滴隔绝开来，他正躺在地上看起来慵懒地像是在度假。

“周防，只身跑到这种地方是要做什么？难不成阁下有舍身取义的觉悟吗？”  
宗像慢慢朝他走过去，因为对他冒险的行动感到不满，忍不住冷嘲热讽起来。而周防看到他，慢慢站起身来，不顾嘴里叼着的烟灰在身上，朝宗像走过去。

“你来了，很及时嘛。”周防的嘴角扬起一丝疲惫的微笑。  
宗像抬起下巴，笔直地注视着他的眼睛，声音抬高到几乎是训斥的音量：“什么很及时？不是没有时间了吗？你准备在这里引爆炸弹吗？你到底知不知道这些炸弹的威力有多大？你到底有没有——”

“好了！宗像，别说了。”周防打断了他的话，烟雾从嘴里泄出，他那鎏金的眼睛平静地望着宗像，“既然来了，不然就看看风景吧！从山顶往下看，能看到许多平地上看不到的东西。”  
“周防......！”宗像礼司可没有办法冷静地陪他看风景，“如果炸弹启动，你有把握全身而退吗？”

“没有。”  
周防尊的话轻描淡写地像是在开一个玩笑。宗像礼司脸色沉下来，愤恨地看着他，下一秒便将周防猛地推倒在地上，用力揪住他的领口，眼神相当可怕地瞪着周防：“趁现在还有时间，把炸弹带到更远离市区的地方去！要在哪里欣赏夜景随便你，但是不要，干这种蠢事！”

被雨水打湿的草地弄得周防脖子里凉浸浸的很不舒服，他咧着嘴笑着看着宗像那紫色的瞳孔几乎要喷火，心里竟然很舒服。从很早以前开始，每次看到宗像生气的样子，他都感到莫名的兴奋，特别是当他唠唠叨叨说个没完，就抑制不住地想要吻他。周防的左手轻轻地抚上宗像的头发时，感觉到他的身体失温般冰冷。

想要吻他，却被口袋里的手机打断了，周防尊掏出手机给宗像看了一眼：是伏见猿比古。他只得站起身来，紧紧地握住腰间的剑，做出了一副随时准备战斗的样子。

“现在开始对时，9分57秒 ，56秒，55秒。可以了吗？”伏见的声音有些发颤，面对不可预估结果的大爆炸，周防可以理解他的不安。

“好了。你现在可以走了。”  
“哈？往哪里走？”伏见根本感觉不到任何工作结束了的愉悦感，反而增添了更多不安，然而周防尊直接挂断了电话，又让他气得咬牙。

“宗像，抱歉啊！”周防调好手表的计时器，朝自己开来的车走去。

时间不到十分钟了，而他看起来胸有成竹，没有一丝慌乱，刚才压在他胸膛上没有没有感觉到他的心跳紊乱，周防你到底在计划什么？眼镜一度被雨水打湿，宗像干脆将眼镜取下来放在口袋里，满腹狐疑地看着他将后备箱的一个黑色的大口袋拖出来。宗像环顾四周，他看到旁边不到20米的地方有游乐设施，还有许多高大的杉树。

原来如此.......这个地方属于景区，因为天气的原因今天处于停业的状态。

宗像冲着周防喊道：“这堆东西可不轻，需要我帮忙吗？”

“哼，你小看我了吧！想看的话跟我过来吧！”

=============================================================

第三章： P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

只见他扛起拿包东西朝一个名为恐怖飞船的的机器走去，那个机器在运转起来的时候会将人抛向空中，在人感觉失重而恐慌的时候又拉回座椅，是一种非常惊险刺激的游乐设施。周防看了下手表，还有不到五分钟，他很严肃地看着宗像：“等一下，不管我做什么，你都不要出手，不然会死哦。”语气中竟带如此严重的威胁，宗像却一脸不敢相信地望着他。

“哼！你可别瞧不起我！”宗像立刻说道，但是周防没有理会他的抗议，微微屈身向上一跃便跳上了那台机器的顶点。机器处于停机状态，他可以稳稳地站在上面，朝下方望去，正迎上宗像震惊的脸。

那家伙......宗像已经猜到他想做什么了，然而，此时所剩的时间不到三分钟了，他双拳紧握，一双眼睛死死地盯着周防尊，完全没有意识到自己的制服已经被雨水淋湿变得又湿又重。

还有90秒。周防尊看了下手表的倒计时，冲着宗像笑了一下。然后调整了呼吸纵身向上再次起跳，站向20多米高的杉树顶端。他单手保住那树树梢，像个猴子一样稳健地站在那里，不一会儿那树枝上的雨水弄得他全身都湿透了，黑暗中他看到地面上的宗像礼司已经展开圣域，在自己的周围形成了一个圆球形的保护层，蓝色光雾在那保护层上面如烟般升腾，星星点点急速缠绕着，扩张着。

5，4，——“哈啊！”倒数到三的时候周防尊大喊了一声，把全身力气集中在双手上，随着身体起跳将那包东西朝空中掷了出去。

宗像礼司半张着嘴，惊愕地望着声音传来的地方，在距离地面约100米的地方发生了剧烈的爆炸，伴随着一声巨响，刺眼灼热的爆炸光晕夹杂着刺鼻的硝烟在空中扩散开来，犹如一只正在张开嘴的怪兽，展示着自己的威力，骇人的冲击波自上而下令树木左右大幅度地摇摆着。

就在爆炸发生的同时，宗像最大限度地展开圣域保护了地面上的设施和树木，而周防跳到地面上，朝天空中张开双臂，带着他力量的红色光波冲向那些还没有完全完成爆炸的炸弹碎片，伴随着轰鸣声在空中炸开一朵朵火花。

阴雨潮湿的天气显然降低一些炸弹的威力，尽管如此，还是有些地方被炸药波及，一些地方起了火灾，目测没有人员伤亡，宗像立刻联系了林业署进行处理。

宗像的视野范围受伤的只有一个人，周防尊。  
投掷炸药时机把握的很好，但是由于靠近爆炸点，左手掌出现了一道伤口。

“周防，你为什么要做这么危险的事？”宗像慢慢走过去，语气和起初差不多严厉，他看了一眼那渗血的左手，呵斥道：“你把生命当什么？”

“宗像，生日快乐哦。”  
诶？宗像的眼睛翕动了一下，愣住了。

周防看了看下雨的天空，难得一见温柔的表情望向他：“想把这个当做生日的烟火送给你，大概玩过火了吧！呵呵！”笑容中带着一点遗憾。

看着他在发呆，周防张开双臂轻轻地抱住了他，半开玩笑地说：“哟，湿透了呢。冷吗？”   
“魂淡！能不冷吗？”他轻声应道。

“我马上你暖和起来吧！”周防稍稍运用力量，两个抱在一起的人身上便升腾起蒸汽。宗像感觉到热度从他的身上一点点传过来，是真的很温暖。

“周防。”  
听到宗像轻声唤他，周防心头一荡，将自己的脸的贴在他那冰凉的脸颊上，渐渐粗重的呼吸吹在宗像的耳畔，又酥又痒。  
“周防，我不喜欢一直站在雨里。”宗像轻轻地推开周防，视线投向别处，即便光线不佳，周防也看到他那副窘态。

”你啊，你真是......“周防挠了挠头发，掩饰自己想要发笑的表情，抓住他的手腕朝那车的方向走去。  
宗像愣了一下：“你做什么？我自己开了车上来的。”

“闭嘴。”  
周防连拖带拽地将宗像塞进车里，然后顺势压在他的身上撅住那双唇急切的亲吻起来，强硬地汲取着他的气息。

“他到底抽了多少烟......"呼吸交错中，宗像渐渐习惯他那嘴里苦涩的烟草味。

“喂！犯规了哦。”感受到宗像的舌尖在犹豫中回应着，周防哑着嗓子说道。  
谁知道宗像礼司却正色道：“周防，我觉得这么小的车里实在不适合做这种事。请你起来可以吗？“

啧！周防有些扫兴地站起身来，将车门关好后坐到驾驶座上二话不说开始朝山下驶去。宗像双手抱拳，责怪地说道：“你这是要做什么？我还有许多工作要做，而且我的车——”

“宗像。”周防尊透过后视镜望了他一眼，“再过40分钟就是你的生日了。”

宗像礼司哑然了，周防尊的声音低沉有力，不容他反对。

他当然知道跟着周防走会发生什么。但是.......也让我任性一回吧！宗像垂下眼睑，脸上浮现出一丝罕见的称得上妩媚笑容。

========================================================

第三章： P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

这段时间天气很糟，山下的酒店宾客稀少。在停车位熄火之后，周防并没有立刻下车，轻声说：“你把制服脱了吧！就这样直接进去你不太方便吧。”

“我并不觉得不方便，和你一起进去。”宗像礼司淡淡地说着，推开车门便朝酒店进去了。周防跟在他的后面，看着他毫不介意地掏出证件办理入住手续，心里暗暗地叹道：真不愧是宗像。

推开房门，将房卡插入电槽的那一刹，屋内顿时灯火通明。宗像还来不及看清楚房间的陈设，就被身后的周防按在墙上热吻起来。极具掠夺性的湿黏的，令他喘不过气来的吻，在他口腔内的每一个地方挑逗着。

“周防——！”宗像礼司好不容易从他的亲吻中脱离，嘲讽道：“阁下真那么欲求不满吗？”一边说着他开始解开制服的纽扣，这衣服并没有完全干透，反而潮乎乎令他难受。

周防尊坐到床边，眯缝着眼睛望着站在墙边有条不紊地脱衣服的宗像，恨不得冲上去将那碍事的衣服三两下扒掉。雪白的上半身在灯光下格外耀眼，当他开始解皮带扣的时候，周防一把将他拽过来骑坐在自己的腿上开始对那身体的侵略。

宗像身体称不上健美极富线条感，光滑的皮肤让人想起豹子一类动物的皮毛。周防滚烫的掌心在他背上温柔地滑动，唇舌却有些粗暴地啃噬着在如雪般胸膛间非常显眼的淡红色乳尖，小巧的肉粒很是顽强的在他唇间挺立起来，一种酥麻地有如过电的感觉不断地刺激着宗像的神经，他不禁皱起眉头：“周防，可、可以了。”

“疼吗？”周防轻轻的搓揉着，一边注视着他那泛起红潮的脸，邪气地笑了：“有感觉了吗？”当贴近他的胸膛周防甚至能听见他有些急促的心跳，“心跳地�好快。”

“你要是再这么啰嗦的话，换我来抱你。”宗像的紫色眸子瞪着他，看起来真不像是开玩笑。 

周防单手搂住他的腰，顺着皮带的边缘探入股间，这突如其来的袭击令他身体僵硬了一下，眉头紧蹙着闭上了眼睛。周防笑了，在宗像玫色的唇上舔吮着，宗像的身体如此诚实，根本容不得他再倔强。

“好硬啊.......宗像，今天好像特别有感觉吗？”周防低沉的声音震荡着他的耳膜，轻柔的动作能感受到他的脉动。

“唔？”  
宗像发出一声闷哼，都是因为周防开始上下搓揉着勃发的分身，略显粗暴的爱抚，疼痛夹杂着甜蜜一起冲上头顶，令他的呼吸紊乱到根本开不了口，他不想发出那种会令他无地自容的声音。于是他咬住下唇拒绝回答。

“以后都不要再有这种念头。”周防沙哑性感的声音震动着他的耳膜，那命令得语气使得宗像只得睁开眼睛望着他，俊美的脸泛起了淡淡的红晕，他那非常有感觉的脸对周防来说却是最无敌的春药。“想抱我这种念头，以后都不能有。”

“哈？你说什么……！“宗像觉得他趁人之危简直卑鄙，然而此刻只想要释放，想要从这情欲的圈套解脱出来，话未落音周防开始加速刺激他的性器，却又在最后关头停了下来。

“周防！”  
宗像的声音在颤抖，打开的是双腿也在抖动，那美丽的眼睛湿漉漉地简直让人无法拒绝。被快感纠缠着，追赶着，始终在理智浮与沉之间飘摇不定，终于他放弃抵抗了，任情欲如潮水般喷薄而出。周防满意地看着宗像无力地趴在他的肩头大口地喘着气，宠溺地亲吻着他的白皙脖子。

周防从床头取过润滑剂，然后双手撑在他身体的两侧，视线贪婪地注视着宗像的每一寸，那视线滚烫地简直要将那身体点燃。而全裸的宗像也正望着他，微启的双唇正在急促呼吸着，鼻翼上挂着汗珠的表情，那倔强的样子有点像是输了比赛。 

“嗯唔！”宗像喉咙间发出一声混沌的呻吟，努力让紧绷的身体放松下来。毕竟有过两次经验，知道这种时候和周防对抗只能让自己受伤。随着粗硬的指节在那肠道里探索着，周防的眼睛牢牢地盯着他的脸，似乎在试探他的反应，他轻声说道，“宗像，忍不住了就说话。”

似乎是情动，并没有花多少工夫，他的身体已然放松下来了。

“喂......宗像你！”周防还来不及说什么，宗像礼司翻身坐在他大腿上了，伏在他身上顺着胸口一路吻下去，那微凉柔软的唇在腹部轻啄令他感觉有些痒，他抓住宗像的肩膀轻笑一声：“你不用做这些，还是好好享受吧！”他坐起来重新将他抱在怀里。

“周防，让我做。”

-=-=================================================

第三章： P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

此刻宗像的紫色瞳孔闪耀着危险的光芒，他的胸膛向前微微挺出，小心地扶住周防那个血脉喷张的部位，想以这种姿势尝试进入。只见宗像此刻紧咬着嘴唇，脸颊微微抽搐着，白得通透的身体腰背挺直，紧张的肌肉僵硬。所以，进展地很不顺利。

“够了！”周防撩开他蓝色汗湿的头发，顺着他的脸颊摸向后颈窝，翻身将他重新推到在床上。因为宗像的不得要领，弄得他反倒比刚才更加焦虑了。而且，宗像那张因情欲而有些扭曲的俊美的脸，以及这具泛起粉色的赤裸身体，根本让他难以难耐。

被按倒在床上，打开双腿这样的姿势，宗像别扭的转过头。 “周防，你进来！”他忽然皱紧眉头，咬着牙关哑着嗓子说道。这倒真不是赌气，因为他此刻的身体很火热，性器在那小腹上晕出湿漉漉的印记，这种状态下被看到真的非常尴尬。

周防愣了一下，然而宗像伸出手臂抱住他那结实的背将他拉近，微微抬起脖颈吻住他的唇。那是焦躁地，热情地，甚至有些撒娇般的黏腻的吻，根本不像是青之王会做的事，他却做了。  
因为现在他宗像礼司只是个男人，正在释放本能的男人。

“要来了哦。”周防在他耳边低吟了一句，将自己送到那湿滑穴口，腰部用力推送进入。那里面比他想象的要热许多，他闷哼了一声半开玩笑着说：“你好像比我还热，可恶！”宗像的身体正紧紧缠绕着他，快感开始逼迫他像更深处挺进。

好舒服......周防眉头紧蹙起，侧颈的青筋暴起，下颚肌肉僵硬，汗水一滴滴落在宗像的胸口，  
宗像礼司双腿勾住他的腰忍不住扭动起来，连他自己也分不清是在索取还是想要摆脱，他紧紧地抓住周防的背嘟囔着：“唔......哈.......！还不都是你的错！给我专心点做啊！”

“宗像你总是、总是在这些地方莫名其妙地心急啊！”周防边动作着边调整着刺入的角度。这依然是一种试探，他想要看宗像认输时候的表情。

“哈！”突然，宗像短促地叫了一声，用力地浮起腰，整个身体都不停地颤抖起来。

“哼.....这里吗？”周防开始更加卖力的抽插起来，而身下的人脸上的表情更是妖媚的难以形容。不好，下半身酥麻地快要把持不住了，他吻住宗像半张着急速喘息的嘴，紧紧搂住他汗湿的身体，把自己所有的欲望朝那最深处送了进去。

“呼呼.......呼呼......”  
这一次，周防清楚地感觉到了宗像高潮的瞬间，两个人湿黏的汗水体液混合在一起，感受到了他剧烈的收缩和乱了节奏的心跳，他心满意足地看着宗像的脸笑了笑：“宗像，生日快乐。”  
“........”

他微微睁开眼睛，看了一眼趴在自己身上的周防，大约是还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，声音很轻：“呵呵，你的礼物还真是独特啊。差一点就天翻地覆了，我问你，这么做的把握有几成？”

啧。真想做到让他没空说话！  
周防心里嘀咕着，从他身上翻到旁边躺好，望着天花板慢慢地说道：“没想过。但这是唯一的办法，时间和爆炸空间的选定都来不及。而且，你又不在东京，这件事除了我没人能做的了。”

突然间宗像的心动摇了一下，他那长长的睫毛翕动着：“即便是这样，还请你以后不要擅自做这些事。处理危机，是我的工作。”

“宗像。”周防重新压到他的身上，居高临下的注视着他，一字一句地抱怨着：“你真的，好啰嗦。” 

“是吗？”宗像抿着嘴笑了，“如果你不是这么任性妄为，我也不必说这么多。”他捏着周防的下巴，语气一如既然地傲慢。

“你的态度能好点吗？”  
沙哑着声音说完这句，周防的嘴重新覆上了他的唇。

周防尊和宗像礼司，似乎想要通过身体的交缠达到沟通的目的，然而谁都不肯让步。周防的欲望开始爆发，犹如困兽般焦躁地索求着宗像的身体，而宗像的眼神迷乱身体本能的渴求着，几乎是心甘情愿地坠入着情欲的深渊，此刻只有紧紧地抓住周防，才能得到解脱。

相互渴求，相互追逐，又相互依赖。   
这一夜，注定无人入睡。这两个交缠在一起的人，直到拂晓时分才昏昏睡去。

“阁下还要继续纠缠吗？我可是还有许多工作要做。”宗像礼司从浴室里出来，又被周防尊抱住，那手不规矩地探入浴衣里若有似无地抚摸着，在他的脖颈处亲吻着，那热气腾腾的呼吸令宗像一阵酥痒。

“怎么了？青之王的体力不支了吗？”周防的声音更像是挑衅。  
宗像挑起眉头，不屑地望着在他胸口舔弄的红色脑袋：“哦呀，想要战胜我干脆出去打一架啊！在床上纠缠不休可不像是赤之王周防尊啊。”  
“闭嘴。”  
周防双手捧着他的脸，那眼神极具压倒性地张狂：”我是来给你过生日的。“  
他这个人真是.......

笨拙的可爱。  
宗像礼司浅笑了一下，任由他将自己重新按倒在床上。

===========================================================

第三章： P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

事实证明，9月30日的夜里确实无人入睡。

第二天早上，Scepter 4里，青组成员们除伏见猿比古，其他人都聚集在办公室里，担忧的叹息声此起彼伏，他们整整在这里守候了一夜。室长宗像礼司的电话打不通，昨天晚上高仓山发生的大爆炸，也不清楚王是不是在现场。大家都在等待最新消息传来，这时候，伏见推门走了进来。

“都别在这里熬着了，都去休息。”他不悦地看了看眼下乌青的同事们，几乎是命令的口气。

淡岛世理问道：“你有室长的消息了吗？还有......周防，有消息了吗？”她问道。

“没有。”伏见打开电脑，淡淡地说道：“副长，你也去睡一会儿吧。再说了，他们不需要我们操心的。”  
“可是，昨天的爆炸他们是否受伤，这些情况都还不确定。“淡岛的眼纹深陷，脸色非常难看，可见她已经好几天没有安睡过了。

伏见停下了浏览网页，望着淡岛认真地说道：“他们不会有事的，他们是王。”

“那为什么联系不上室长？这种情况可是没有过的。”淡岛继续说道。

“那是因为——”伏见的手机响了起来。  
竟然是八田美咲，他啧了一声接了起来，基本上他知道是什么事。

“猿比古，尊哥他还没有回来！“八田的声音颤抖着，”你知道他在哪里吗？“  
“不知道。”

“怎么可能！草薙哥说尊哥找他要了你的电话，尊哥出去的这几天和你联系过的吧？”八田嚷了起来。

“誒......，前两天我们确实一直在联系，但是也只到昨天晚上而已。”伏见耐心地解释着，但是对方却一直不停地叫嚣着，似乎是怀疑伏见骗他。

“喂，伏见吗？”电话被草薙抢了过去，“昨天傍晚多多良去见过宗像了，然后呢？Scepter 4那边的情况怎么样？”  
草薙出云指的当然是上条浩史策划的爆炸案。

“室长见过十束之后就出去了。”伏见叹了口气，“事实上，室长到现在也还没有回来。”

“哈？“草薙听到这个消息非常吃惊，他忽然想到了什么，含糊像是自言自语地说：“王能找到另一个王，现在两个王都失踪了，到哪里去找.....”  
“什么？”伏见听得不是很清楚，但是对方很快就挂了电话。他转向一直望着自己的淡岛：“周防也还没有回来，现在基本肯定的是，王们大概是在一起的。”

淡岛的表情顿时崩了，她睁大眼睛说话的声音都变调了：“什么在一起.....的？！”  
“副长，你冷静一点！”

“呀！不好！我们还计划给室长过生日的！秋山和弁财他们连礼物都准备好了！“淡岛世理突然大叫起来，双手拍掌合十，“伏见，这里的工作先交给你！我还没有准备礼物！”  
“啧！你不用去准备了。”伏见将视线投向外面已经亮开的天空，“室长恐怕没有时间收你们的礼物。”  
淡岛愣了一下，在她的心里伏见是这个小组里面最能揣摩宗像心思的人，在这一点上，她自叹不如。沉默了一下她问道：“伏见，你的意思是室长他，今天都不会回来吗？”

“谁知道呢.....”伏见自言自语道。据他对周防尊的了解，恐怕不会轻易“放过”宗像礼司吧！何况是周防帮他解决了这么大的麻烦，这种情况下，宗像......今天就算是回来，也很勉强吧！

“副长！今天既然是室长的生日，就让他休息一下吧！”伏见突然提高语调，“今天所有的工作由我来完成，你先去睡一会儿吧！”

淡岛微微点了点头，离开了办公室，虽然伏见那么说了，还是觉得出去给室长买礼物。

宗像礼司回到Scepter 4的时候，已经是下午6点多了。他第一时间叫来淡岛世理和伏见猿比古，想要对上条浩史案件做一个结束。坐在办公桌前，他轻轻地揉了揉眉心，身体相当疲累。他不禁有些懊恼：即便是王，过度贪欢也是不可取的。桌子上摆了各种各样的礼物成一座小山，他欣慰地微笑了一下：原来大家都还记得我的生日啊。

不一会儿，他们二人一前一后来到了办公室。 淡岛世理已经将上条浩史的处理意见写成了报告书递到宗像的面前，待他快速浏览完之后，问道：“室长，昨天在高仓山公园的上空发生了剧烈的爆炸案，您.......在现场吗？“

“是的。炸弹是赤之王周防尊和我一起处理掉的，现场并没有造成人员伤亡，有小规模火灾。淡岛君，你联系林业省，关于赔付的部分做个计划书报上来。”宗像将视线移到了伏见身上：“关于上条设计这次案件所用到的炸药，你有调查结果了吗？”

“上条在加入吠舞罗之后，曾经有大笔资金的进账，大约有15亿日元。“伏见停顿了一下，望着室长面色沉重地说：”资金流向5个国家的12个账户，全部都是日本没有权限查到的账户。关于资金的来源.......”

========================================================

第三章： P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“有人......在背后资助他做了这件事。”宗像接过他的话说道，“这个人的计划相当恶劣啊，先设法扰乱我和周防，让我们先互斗起来，然后再用炸弹毁掉这个城市。”他眯缝着双眼，脸色沉了下来。

“资金来源是一个账户名为Green World 的英国账户转过来的。”伏见发现宗像忽然笑了一声，便停了下来：“室长？”  
�  
原来如此，Green吗？......  
宗像恍然大悟的表情令淡岛和伏见都感到不解，他用食指轻轻推了下眼镜，平静地说道：“这件事就到此为止，剩下的事情我来处理。”  
�  
“室长。”淡岛挺直腰背，目光坚定地望着宗像：“另外我还有事要报告。”   
“请讲。”  
“昨天室长离开屯所，一夜未归，失去联系。请问是出了什么事吗？”

淡岛的话一出口，伏见便啧了一声，将脸撇向一边。而宗像却已经看出了他那奇怪的表情：“大概是炸弹毁坏了基站，手机收不到讯号吧！发生了那样的事，不可能马上离开。”

“但是——”淡岛还想追问什么的时候，但是和宗像严厉的目光相对的时候，只好打消了这个念头。

“淡岛你先回去休息，我还有事和伏见，谈一下。”宗像故意顿了一下，伏见心里立刻产生了不好的预感。

“室长，有什么事？”

当房间里只剩下他们两人的时候，伏见问道。  
“以后要去帮周防尊做事，最好先跟上司打个招呼。”宗像的语气严肃，然而脸上却依然挂着微笑。”当然这次是特殊情况，我不会追究的。”

“是.....”伏见自知理亏，便没有辩解。

“另外，我和周防尊的事情——”宗像的眼神透出一种微妙的气息，震慑着伏见。  
“我什么都不知道，也什么都不想知道。”伏见一脸嫌弃且咬着牙说，“这样可以了吗？室长。”

宗像礼司微微点了点头，将手放在下巴上继续说道：“嗯，有些事情说出来会让情况变得很复杂，我觉得你的决定很明智。啊，还有一件事。”

“还有？”伏见猛地抬起头，不解地望着室长。

宗像看了一眼办公桌上的礼物盒子，半开玩笑地说道：“好像只有你没有给我送礼物啊！”

“哈？“伏见简直不敢相信宗像竟然介意这种事。他和宗像对视了几秒后，冷笑了一声：“是吗？那我也有件事要说。”

“哦呀，很难得啊，伏见君请讲吧！”

“按说室长的私生活怎么样我们不好说什么，但是还请注意一点，脖子上的吻痕都那么明显了，还是处理一下了再到办公室来吧！我先出去了！”伏见挑着眉毛和室长对视着，毫不掩饰地把他从刚进来便发现的事情说出来，然后扭头便离开了室长办公室。

周防，下次再敢在那么明显的地方留下印记，我一定杀了他！  
下次.....？  
宗像礼司轻笑了起来，轻轻地摸着脖子呓语般说道：我在说什么昏话。

周防......周防......  
又是这个声音，是宗像礼司的声音。

周防的梦中，再次听见了他的声音。身处在深蓝色的像是果冻般的环境里，柔韧地触感，他那呼唤声由远及近，夹杂着甜腻的呻吟声。那张俊美的脸庞，眉头紧锁，眼神迷离着，时而模糊，时而清楚。那玫色的唇微微开启，周防很想吻他，然而在弹润的空间里难以动弹。焦虑的他感觉到身体滚烫起来，想要毁掉这讨厌的环境，这念头越来越强。

呼！  
他猛然惊醒过来，发现安娜正站在床头，神秘地笑着。  
“你在干什么啊？快去睡觉。”周防轻轻地摸着她柔软的头发。 

“尊的红色，变得好奇怪了。”她眨了眨眼睛，便走向自己的房间。   
周防朝窗外的月亮看了一眼，掏出手机发了一个短讯。

此时的宗像正站在窗前吸烟。  
他很少吸烟，但也有很想吸几口的时候。这淡淡的烟草味总让他想起周防的那些缠绵的吻，他忍不住苦笑了一下。忽然，手机响了一声。

“你真是太讨厌了，还想在梦中也困住我吗？” 

呵呵，真是个好特别的生日。  
宗像将烟摁熄，重新回到床上去睡觉了。好像就是在等这条短讯一样，现在该睡得着了吧！

The end

#宗像礼司1001生日快乐#谨以此同人文献给我王宗像礼司，祝他生日快乐！大爱尊礼，永远支持！


End file.
